How to Save a Life
by FlyingBacon
Summary: A bad childhood turned into a good life when she joined Providence. Three years after quitting, her life had fallen apart once again. Can the help of her old green clad friend turn her life around a second time? OC. Holix & some Circex. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

AN

Okay, so this is my first Generator Rex fanfic, and my first family & hurt/comfort story. This should be interesting. Hopefully I won't kill my own story. I'm going to talk about last night's flashback episode of Generator Rex for a second before I get to the story. That was the greatest episode EVER! There was Holix, and father/son fluff between Rex and Six, and…and…*blows up*. Okay, I'm a little hyper right now, so I'm just going to stop myself from ranting about that episode any further and get to the story. Hope you like it!

"Rex! Move!" Six commanded, promptly pushing the teen out of the way of the evo.

"I can move on my own!"

"Yes, but you almost _died_ on your own." Six retorted.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Just cure the evo before I have to kill it."

"Right." Rex ran up to the evo, jumped on its back, and put his hand on it to cure it. "I got it, Six. I got it." Rex was curing the evo, when all of a sudden his powers flat-lined. "Okay, maybe I don't have it. A little help, Six?"

"Looks like it's contain or kill now…" Six thought out loud, "And since they're no agents nearby; it's kill." The agent ran over to the evo, pulled out his katanas, and began fighting it.

"We don't have to kill it!" Rex defended. "I could call in backup!"

Six was too busy fighting to really consider what Rex had just said. It took a while to sink in, but he eventually replied, "There's not enough time, Rex. If we don't take care of it now, there's no telling what this evo could do to the civilians."

Six swung his katana at the evo, but it caught the blade of the sword. The evo screamed in pain and then got angry. It lifted Six's sword and flung him away, but the agent just countered with a flip, and was able to land on his feet.

Despite the fact that the evo was stronger than him, Six continued to play offense. He jumped in the air to attack, but was hit by one of the evo's arms. The agent flew back and hit a car that was parked in the road, and he appeared to be knocked out.

"Alright, that's it. No one knocks out my partner." Rex formed his B.F.S. His bio-metrics were back up. He hit the evo and it cowered back a step. Rex ran up to the evo, which was slightly in shock, and cured it.

"Thank you! Thank you so much." The man that was once the evo walked over to Rex and shook his hand.

"Well, beats the hug that one naked guy gave me…"

"What?" The man questioned.

"Oh, just thinking out loud." Rex suddenly realized that Six was still lying against the car. Usually he'd be back up on his feet by now. "Six!" Rex ran over to his partner.

"Are you alright! Six!" He waited, but there was no reply. "Six, wake up Six!" Rex picked up the agent and began to shake him back and forth so that he would wake up.

"Would you cut that out?" Six slapped Rex's hand away, stood up, and straightened his tie. "Why were your bio-metrics down?" Six asked as he faced the boy.

"I'm not sure." Rex said

"Looks like we need to go see Dr. Holiday…again today." Six walked toward the transport ship.

"C'mon Six!" Rex ran to catch up with the man, "I don't need to see Holiday again."

"One; yes you do. Two; we need to figure out why your bio-metric levels keep dropping. Three; I though you loved seeing Holiday."

"I do love seeing Hottie Holiday…and I'm sure she loves seeing me too." Rex flexed his muscles, which deserved him a slap in the side of the head from Six. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Don't call your superiors 'hot'. Especially when they're about ten years older than you." Six said. He was standing outside the ship with Rex, waiting for the boy to get in.

"Oh, Six. We both know you're thinking the same thing. Now am I right?" Rex said with a smirk on his face as he elbowed the agent in his side.

"Get in the ship." Six decided to stop waiting for Rex to get in the ship, and to just push him in. When the he pushed Rex into the ship, the boy lost his balance and fell on the floor. The agent just ignored him and got into the driver's seat.

"C'mon Six. I know you have a huge crush on the doctor." Rex said while standing up and walking over to the annoyed man.

"Sit down now, or I'm driving this ship while you're standing." Six started the ship and was prepared to drive away, whether he was sitting or standing.

"What? Afraid of a little competition?" Rex said while flexing his muscles once again. Six just drove the ship straight up, which caused the standing teen to lose his balance and roll to the back of the transport ship.

"See, that wouldn't have happened if you were sitting down." Six said.

"Well, now I have another bruise, thanks Six. Hm…that just means I'll have to spend more time with Holiday." Rex teased Six.

The agent just rolled his eyes in return, which didn't really matter because the teen couldn't see through his glasses. After about ten minutes, Six finally managed to get Rex to shut up. Something about the promise of pizza just made the teen do whatever the agent wanted.

"Are we there yet?" Rex questioned.

"Rex, I though we agreed you would stay quiet if we got pizza later."

"What kind of pizza? I need to know if this deal is worth it."

"I honestly do not care, Rex."

"Okay. Then…can we get a pineapple, pickle, green olive, and salami pizza?" Six stared back at the teen with an eyebrow raised. "What? Too weird for you?" Rex questioned.

"A little…" Six just decided to ignore the boy and get back to driving.

"Well, since we're done talking about pizza, let's get back to the topic of Hottie Holiday." Rex said while putting his arms behind his head and leaning back.

"Her first name is not 'Hottie', Rex." Six said, not bothering to look back at the boy.

"Then what is it?"

"If you don't know her name already, then she probably doesn't want you to know."

"How do you know that?"

"Has she ever told you?"

"No…"

"Then she probably doesn't want you to know."

Rex stared at Six for a second before the whole concept of what the man said kicked in. "Okay, so I can't know her name. How long have you two been dating?"

"We're not dating, Rex."

"Everyone knows you both love each other." Rex taunted.

"We don't love each other; we're friends, but nothing more." Six corrected.

"Six and Holiday sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Rex began singing. Six turned to face him.

"I will throw you out of this ship if needed." The agent threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"You really believe that?" Six said while raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Eh…I'll keep quiet."

"That's all I asked for." The agent turned back to face the ship's control panel, and continued driving back to base.

"So…are we there yet?" Rex questioned. Before he knew it, the agent had stood up, grabbed him by the shirt, opened the hatch, and had thrown him out of the ship. Rex began screaming and then he remembered that he had his boogie pack. He equipped it, and began hovering after the transport ship. "Why the hell did you do that!" He said into his communicator.

"Because you were annoying me." Six said, without any regret for throwing a fifteen year old out of a ship in his voice.

"How much longer is it to base?" Rex asked. Suddenly he was hit in the head by something. He caught it in his hand and looked down at it. 'Six's earpiece…'

He looked up and saw base in the distance. It looked like it was about five miles away. A few minutes later he arrived in the ship hold along with Six.

"You threw me out of a ship! In the air!" Rex yelled while pointing his index finger at Six.

Six stared at the boy, "You had a jet pack." He said while walking away.

Rex just stood in place, dumbfounded by the agent's comment. Then he ran after the agent. "What if my nanites stopped working again! It's been happening all day, so how did you know it wouldn't happen when you threw me out of a ship!"

Six stopped walking for a second and shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"You mean…I could have died if you guessed wrong!"

"Yup." Six said, while once again, walking away from the boy. The agent found it fun messing with Rex. But Rex should know that one; Six wouldn't let him die, and two; he could have just jumped after the boy if his nanites did stop working. Now, would he let Rex know that? Nope.

"Well…I-I'm telling Holiday!" Rex threatened.

"Go ahead and tell her. She won't care."

"What do you mean she won't care! She's like my mom!" Rex stopped talking after realizing what he just said…he just called his crush his mother.

Six tried his best not to smirk, but he just couldn't help keeping a smile off his face.

"Shut up." Rex said while picking up speed and walking past the agent.

"I wasn't talking."

"But you were smiling."

"Maybe a little." Six said while letting a small smirk slip onto his face once again.

Rex looked up at the agent. "And you're still smiling."

Six stopped walking and stood in front of a door. Then he just watched Rex continue walking away. "Rex, you just walked past the medical bay."

Rex corrected himself by spinning on his heel and turning around. As he walked past the agent, he said, "I meant to do that."

"Sure you did." Six said while walking into the medical bay after Rex.

Holiday was sitting at her desk, doing paperwork, when she looked up and saw Rex and Six. "Back so soon?"

"His bio-metrics dropped again." Six stated.

"Rex, that's the third time today. And it's only 6 pm." Holiday said while standing up and walking over to Rex. She pulled out a thermometer and shoved it in the boy's mouth.

"Ow!" Rex said, his voice muffled. Neither Holiday nor Six appeared to care about the boy's comment, because they both just walked away and started talking.

"What happened this time?" Holiday asked Six.

"I don't know…he doesn't either." Six answered.

"There was no…emotional outburst beforehand?" The doctor questioned.

"No."

"No shattered overconfidence?"

"Not that I know of."

"Anything?"

"Nope."

"Well that's a first." The doctor said. She put rested her hand against her chin while she was thinking. "I'll see if he has a fever before we theorize any further." She walked over to the boy, pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, and glanced at the number on the side. "98.6…completely normal. Care to tell me what happened today?"

"I-I don't know Doc. I just…nothing happened. Something always triggers it, but not this time."

"I don't know what to tell you Rex. I'll try taking a blood sample and running some tests though." Holiday took a needle out of her lab coat pocket and shoved in into Rex's arm.

"Ow! And I though the thermometer hurt! A little warning next time Doc!"

"Sorry Rex, but I know you hate needles, so it probably would have been worse if you knew I was going to take blood."

"Well next time, could you let me know before you shove a needle in my arm!"

"Sure, Rex. You can go now if you want to."

"Thanks Doc." The teen stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Oh, before I go, I just though you though know that Six has a huge crush on you." Rex ran out of the room, afraid of the agent killing him after that remark.

"At least I didn't call her my mom!" Six yelled after the boy.

Holiday stared over at the agent. "Long day?"

"Long day." Six said, turning away so that the doctor couldn't see that his face was red.

"Is he telling the truth?" Holiday asked the agent.

"What?" Six asked, trying to pretend he was confused.

"Is Rex telling the truth about your possible crush on me?"

"No. We're friends. And partners. Nothing more, nothing less." The agent stoically stated.

"Alright, fine with me." The doctor said while putting her hands in the air, "but…why are you blushing?"

The agent stood in shock at the doctor's comment. "I'm not blushing."

"Really? Because I think that's what it's called when your face is red because you're embarrassed." Holiday said while crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Six.

"I'm not embarrassed."

"But your face is still red."

"How do you know I didn't get hit in the face while I was fighting?"

"Your face wasn't red when you walked in. It turned red when Rex talked about your supposed crush on me. And it's still getting redder not that we're going into detail about this."

"The medical bay is hot. It must be at least seventy degrees in here, and I'm wearing a suit."

"Fine, fine. Just keep telling yourself that…" The doctor teased.

"I'm leaving. Goodnight doctor." Six started walked out the door.

"Goodnight Six." She said before he exited the room. Once the doors closed behind him, she said, "I feel the same way…"

Six wasn't sure what he was doing now. It was too early to go to sleep, and he couldn't go back and talk with Holiday after that little episode. Maybe he would go kill Rex…that sounded nice.

AN

Did you like it? I had trouble starting the story, so I don't really like the beginning too much. I feel like this is a really good ending for this story, but I really don't want to make it a one shot. So…I'm going to try coming up with another chapter. It's probably going to have my OC in it. The chapter should either be up in a couple days thanks to Thanksgiving break. Until then! Oh, and R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wingedlcarus: **thank you! And that episode was so great. I'm buying it when it comes out on iTunes.

**Hawkpath13: **Thank you, and I intend to keep this story going for a long time.

**Lina Trinch: **Thank you, and I was trying to keep them as in character as possible, which is kind of hard when you want Six to have emotion. Six is the best. I love him so much. I just wish he would take off those stupid glasses for one episode!

**TheEndReaper: **Thank you as well, and I'm planning on writing a lot more. Those two scenes you mentioned were actually two of my favorite ones.

AN:

I didn't really expect to have this chapter written in such a short amount of time, but the whole concept just decided to come out at 1 am last night. I stayed up until 3 am writing this story on my iPhone notepad, then I fell asleep with my phone in my hand, still opened to my story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And I'll make a point of answering any questions in reviews in at the beginning of the new chapter, just like I did here.

I'm going to rant about the previous episode a little more before I go into the next chapter. Just a warning…

I can't believe Holiday's hair! It's so awesome, and it looks a lot like mine! The only real difference is that I have bangs on both sides. And my hair is a little darker. Now all we need is to see Six sunglassless…I don't think that's a word, but I'm making it one for Six. Well, onto the story.

Oh, I forgot this in the last chapter. I do not own Generator Rex, or any stories that my writing might reference to. I do however own my OCs.

Seven o'clock on a Friday night and Six had nothing to do. Sadly, creating Providence five years ago had killed his social life. He knew that in his line of work, he couldn't afford to have friends or any personal ties for two reasons.

Reason one; they could be used against him. If enemies wanted something to use against him, they could just threaten to have his friends killed. Unless the people he was once close to could fend for themselves, he cut the personal ties between him and those people a long time ago.

Then, there was reason two; they could turn on him. Get close to him; learn his secrets; gain his trust. Then break it all and use those things against him. The agent had experienced this before. He wasn't sold out to any enemies, but one of his friends turned against him.

She was one of the three who came up with the concept of Providence. Just before Rex was found by the organization, she had quit. The girl was a genius; she was too dangerous due to her knowledge on everything and couldn't be trusted. White tried to have her killed because she began sneaking around behind her two co-creators of Providence; the green clad agent and White. She was deceiving, menacing, threatening, and just plain evil sometimes. But under her outer shell was just a confused, innocent little girl.

Sure she knew a lot about everything; human nature, society, and she was an expert in every topic that was ever taught in any school. But, under it all she was just confused, misguided, and lost. No one taught her right from wrong, and the lines between the two always overlapped for her.

Sure he understood this, but clearly White didn't. He was too focused on turning the once twelve year old girl into a gun for hire. Sure he was just a field agent back then, but he still acted like he was in control of everything. But now she was seventeen…there's no knowing how deadly she could be now. Well, there was also no knowing where she could be now. Of course, White probably knew, but he would never want that girl back in his life.

'Come on Six, stop thinking so hard. You need something to do…' Six though to himself. There was practicing fighting…but the man had already fought three evos today; he had all the practice he needed. There was sleeping…but he wasn't tired in the least bit. That left the agent with his previous idea: killing Rex.

But, if he killed Rex, White would just kill him in turn. Since Six didn't really feel like evoking White at the moment, he decided to just go to his room. While walking down the hall, he overheard some conversations that the red-shirts were having. One of the conversations was about fighting evos, another about girls, another about video games, and the last one he heard was about himself.

"How do you think they programmed Six so well?" One of the troops said.

"I guess Knight is an expert in robotics." The second one said.

"But, if he's a robot, then why does he love that doctor?" A third troop asked.

"Dammit Nigel! You just ruined our theories." The second one said.

"And what theories would that be?" Six questioned, interrupting the troop's conversation. When the three troops saw the agent, they jumped back.

"The theories about…evo curing!" The first one said. Six raised an eyebrow at the troop.

"Go on…" The agent said. He obviously knew that they were talking about him, but he just wanted to have a little fun with this.

"We were just talking about how great it is that Rex can cure evos and that we don't have to die trying to kill them all." The third said.

"Yeah, that cure option was really a great addition to Providence." The first troop added.

Six just shook his head back and forth. "You three can go on." The troops began to walk down the hall. "But just for the record, I'm not a robot." The three froze in place after hearing Six's comment, but the agent just ignored them and continued to walk to his room.

Once the agent got in his room, he still had to figure out something to do.

'Well, since I'm not tired in the least bit, looks like I'm training.' The agent opened his closet typed a code into a number pad, which revealed a secret wall behind the one previously there. Once opened, a wall of katanas, sai, stilettos, and other assorted daggers were revealed.

The agent looked around his closet weaponry and pulled out a pair of sai and a stiletto. Both of the weapons were black and had red engraving on them. The engraving was a Chinese phrase, which read 'never lose hope'. The phrase was simple, but it meant so much to the girl who had given Six the weapons.

She used the weapons time and again, but when she left Providence, she had decided to gift the weapons to Six.

_Flashback_

_ "Six, I know I'm leaving, but it's not because of you."_

_ "Then what's your reason?"_

_ "White. He tried to have me killed again. It's not safe here as long as he's around. I suggest for your well being, you leave too."_

_ "Thank you for your concern, but I think I'm going to stay."_

_ The girl looked down in disappointment. She reached into her jacket and pulled out her sai and one of her stilettos. "If you're staying here, I want you to have these." The girl reached out and placed her weapons in the agent's hands._

_ The man stared down at the weapons. "What do they say?" _

_ "Never lose hope." She said smiling._

_ "Why are you giving me your weapons?"_

_ "I can't be true to them anymore. I've lost hope in an organization I helped start." Six stared at the girl. "I'll find new weapons, you don't have to worry about me." _

_ "I'm not worried about you. You're plenty capable of fending for yourself, with or without weapons."_

_ "Yeah, being able to control and manipulate elements does come in handy." The girl and Six sat in silence for a few moments. "I'll miss you Six."_

_ "Knowing you, this won't be the last time we see each other."_

_ "Knowing me, we'll be on opposite sides next time we meet."_

_ "Try not to let that happen."_

_ "No promises…" The girl smirked. "Goodbye Six." She said right before exiting the agent's room._

_End Flashback_

The girl was right. The next time she saw the agent, which was two months after she left, she was fighting against Providence. Sure, she was still fighting against evos, but she wouldn't let Providence interfere. They weren't on complete opposite sides, but they definitely weren't working together anymore.

From the point where she quit to where Providence found Rex, the girl regularly snuck into the agency. Six was usually the one who had to kick her out. She was frequently found looking through files on the main computer alongside Bobo. White changed the password after each of her little visits, but she was still able to hack into the computer every time.

Neither Six nor the girl wished to admit it, but fact was fact; they were now enemies. Six was ordered to kill the girl each of her visits, and while he didn't oblige, he still had to make it look convincing. Often time, both the girl and the agent would walk out of their battles bruised, bleeding, and Six would often have a few burn marks. Of course, what else did he expect from a girl who could bend fire…

The agent hadn't touched the blades the girl had given him in years. She was part of his past, and he part of hers, but…was that really what they both wanted?

Six's deep thought process was broken by a sudden knocking on his door. "Come in." The agent said.

Six turned to face his door and saw Rex walking in. "Are you bored out of your mind too?" Six just glared at the boy. "Are we still mad about the little Holiday thing?" No reply from Six meant yes, he was still mad at the boy.

The agent sighed and walked back over to his closet and closed the hidden weapon stash before Rex could see it. Rex did however see the sai and the stiletto laying on Six's bed.

"Oh cool! What are these!" The boy asked, while running over to the agent's bed and grabbing the weapons. Before he could grab the weapon, Six had already ran over to the bed and had picked up the weapons.

"No." Six said.

"Why?" The boy questioned.

"You'll hurt yourself."

"No I won't." Rex grabbed the stiletto from the agent's hand. "Ow!" The boy screamed. His hand had began to bleed. Six grabbed the stiletto out of Rex's hand and threw it back onto his bed.

The agent walked over to his dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a roll of gauze. He then began to bandage the boy's hand. "Rex, you're not supposed to grab a stiletto by its blade."

"Six, I know you're the ninja here, but this" Rex held up the stiletto with his good hand, "This is not a shoe."

Six literally face-palmed at the boy's comment. "Stilettos are daggers. The name of the heels originated from the weapon name."

"Oh…" The boy said.

Suddenly, White's voice could be heard over the intercom. "Six, Rex; my office in five."

"What does he want?" The teen asked.

"Let's go find out." The agent replied. He tied the gauze around Rex's hand, then the two walked down to the main computer hold and went inside. White's face appeared on the video screen.

The man looked down at Rex's hand. "Do I want to know?"

"I cut myself." Rex said.

"On what?" White asked.

"A shoe." Six face palmed yet again.

"Rex, we just talked about this, a stiletto is a type of dagger, not a shoe." The agent corrected.

"Oh, I cut myself on a dagger." The boy told White, while holding up his hand to show White.

White just ignored the boy and began to talk to Six. "You have a mission. There've been multiple evo readings coming from Little Rock."

"Solo or with the kid?" The agent asked.

"Both of you are going."

"Where's Little Rock?" Rex asked.

"Arkansas." Six said. "Send the coordinates to my jet."

White nodded his head and then the screen went black.

"Knight's giving us a mission at 8 PM?" Rex asked.

Six shrugged. "You have anything better to do?"

"No…" Rex said. The two walked to the ship hub and walked over to the jet Six normally used. The two got in the ship and Six began to drive away.

"Are you going to be quiet this time?" Six asked.

"Hm…to sit silently and be bored, or to talk about Holiday…tough choice." Rex smirked.

"If you want to talk about Holiday, go ahead. Just don't expect to get a reaction out of me this time."

"I bet you five bucks I can get a reaction out of you."

"And what reaction would that be?"

"Um…I bet you five bucks; I can make you blush."

"I don't blush." Six said.

"That's not what the security camera says…"

"You hacked into the security cameras?"

"Yup; did you really think I wasn't going to go to effort to see what happened after I told Holiday about your crush on her?" The boy asked.

"I suppose I should have assumed that…" The agent turned around and saw the boy smiling at him.

"Not sure I want to know, but why are you smiling?"

"You didn't deny that you have a crush on Holiday…" The teen teased. The agent just decided to ignore the boy and focus on driving. "Which means I was right and you _do_ love her."

"Why must you talk about this every time we fly somewhere?" Six questioned.

"I find it entertaining."

"Of course you do." The agent turned back around and continued to drive.

A few minutes of silence was broken by Rex saying, "So…you do love her?" The boy wasn't sure, but he could swear he heard Six bang his head against the control panel.

The teen decided to cut Six some slack and stay quiet for the rest of the drive. The agent had had a long day too, and Rex knew he was too tired to be bothered by him.

"We're here." The agent said.

"Already?"

"Rex, this drive has been hours, did you fall asleep or something?"

"Maybe." Rex said. The duo exited the ship and started walking around the town. "Why is it so quiet?"

"I'm not sure." The agent said.

"Where's the evo?"

"How would I know?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, a giant evo appeared in front of Six and Rex. The evo looked to be about one-hundred feet tall, and looked to weigh about a ton. "I think I found it."

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" The agent said. He pulled out his katanas and ran up to the evo. The agent ran up the creature's spine, stood on top of its head, and stabbed the evo with his katana. The evo screamed and flung the agent away. Six hit the ground and rolled into a car.

"You are just not having good luck with cars today, are you dude? Anyway, now it's my turn." Rex said. The boy ran up to the evo and formed his slam cannon. He took a piece of the road and launched it at the creature.

The evo showed no signs of pain from Rex's attack. The boy decided to try his BFS, which still had no effect on the beast. The evo reached out and grabbed Rex, then threw him toward Six.

The teen landed on top of the agent, who promptly shoved him off. "Six, I think we have a problem."

"You think? Nothing's working." The agent said.

"Looks like big ol' Providence could use some help, eh guys?" A male voice said. The boy was standing in a dark alleyway among some other figures, so neither Rex nor Six could see what any of the people looked like.

"Yeah, they're not looking two good, eh Will?" A female voice said.

"Nope, not at all." The boy presumed to be Will said.

"Shut up and focus. We're not here to mock Providence." A different female voice said, this girl's voice was deeper than that of the other girl's.

"Why?" The first male voice said.

"Look, you can mock them after we get rid of this evo." The second girl said. She appeared to be the leader of the group. "Let's just get to business before their little 'cure' is killed."

"About time!" Rex interjected.

"Shut up, kid." The first male voice said.

"Could we stop messing around and just take care of this thing already?" The girl who was the probable leader requested.

"Sure thing, _sir_." A third male voice said, seemingly mocking the girl.

"Smith, Mai; I want you two on offense. Benji, Will; you're watching their backs and looking out for other evos." The leader girl said.

"You know, evos don't usually travel in packs." Rex corrected.

"Kid, in this town they do. There've been about five evo attacks today alone, and four of those five attackers have had backup." The girl leading the other kids said.

"Hey, not to interrupt your little love session, but what are you doing?" The other girl asked.

"One; I'm not going to fall in love with the cure. And two; finishing this thing off if necessary. I'll see where you guys get." The leader stated.

"But wha-" The other female voice began to ask something, but was cut off.

"Mai, just get down there!" The leader said. Her voice was stern, showing that she was obviously losing patience.

"Yes _sir_." The girl assumed to be Mai said, obviously teasing the leader. Out of the shadows came a girl with pale-ish skin and light brown hair that was covering most of her face. She looked to be around sixteen. The girl was wearing a gray top with short, ripped sleeves and a skull design on the front, a black and red plaid skirt that ended just above her knees, and gray ballet flats.

"Smith, you're with her." The leader said. Out from behind Mai emerged a boy with tan skin and light black, almost gray, hair. His hair was neatly cut and not a strand was handing in his face. The boy looked to be about Rex's same age. He was wearing a collared, short-sleeved, white dress shirt with a black crooked tie, black pants, and black dress shoes.

The two teens which were just revealed to be Mai and Smith jumped out from the ally and started fighting the evo. They weren't half bad either. The girl had some shuriken and the boy had a katana. Sure, the evo got a few hits on the two, but they were doing pretty well holding their own against the creature.

"And why are you two not down there?" The leader girl asked.

"Fine. We're going." The first male voice said.

Out of the shadows, the last two boys appeared. Their traits were extremely similar, and they were most likely twins. The only difference was that one of them looked to be about three inches taller than the other. Both of the boys looked to be about sixteen.

They both had pale skin and black hair. The shorter one had bangs covering his forehead. He was wearing a black and gray striped long-sleeve top, baggy black pants, and black sneakers.

The slightly taller of the two had bangs covering the entire left side of his face, including his left eye. His hair was spiked up a little down his part line. The boy was wearing a black Hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants with chains hanging from them, and damaged black converse.

"Let's go Benji." The taller of the two said, before they both climbed up the building and jumped off of the edge. They landed on the evo, and began fighting alongside Mai and Smith.

"So, what brings Providence here?" The girl leading the other teens asked. She still remained in the shadowed ally.

"The evo. Who are you?" Six asked.

"What a shame…is that all you guys do? Hunt evos?" The girl questioned.

"Looks like you're doing the same thing with your spare time." The agent added.

"Same old Six…do you really not remember who I am?"

"I can't say I do. How do you know my name?" Six asked.

The girl ignored his question, and just said, "Maybe it'll help if you actually see me." The girl said, as she stepped out of the shadowed alleyway. She was obviously the oldest of the teens, and looked to be about seventeen.

She had skin that was almost as pale as White's, and jet black hair with some dark red streaks running throughout it. Her hair was straight and went halfway down her back. She had bangs that covered most of the left side of her face and some of the right side.

The girl was wearing a black tank top with a black fishnet tank top under it. On top of her shirt, she had a black jacket on. The jacket had a dark red design on it, that couldn't quite be made out from the distance Rex and Six were at. She was wearing black skinny-jeans with rips in them that didn't look like part of the original design. Lastly, she was wearing damaged black converse, just as the other boy was.

She glanced over at her apprentices fighting the evo, while asking, "Did you miss me, Six?"

"Yin?" The agent asked, with a slight amount of surprise in his voice. 

"You guessed it."

AN

Okay, that chapter was a lot longer than intended. I think it was around 3,600 words. Oh, and before I get any questions, my main OC (the girl who was the leader) is not based off of Circe. I made Yin up when I wrote Secret Saturdays fanfics, so basically a little over a year ago. Before I publish this, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who added my story/me to their favorites list and alert list, and to my three reviewers. Keep reading and reviewing! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Lina Trinch: **Sadly, most of my OCs are going to be leaving for a while. The only one I'm keeping constant in the story is Yin. The others will return from time to time though. There might be a later pairing between Yin and Rex…I haven't really made up my mind yet. And I know I made it sound like there was a love triangle between the three, but this story is completely Holix. Yin and Six are just really great friends. All relationships will be revealed within time.

**Wingedlcarus: **There was this one scene when Rex and Six discovered that crater that Six held his hand up to his forehead. I kept thinking that he was going to take off his glasses, but he never did :\

AN:

Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to have it out yesterday. I literally rewrote this entire thing (minus the fight scene) three times. I like how the revisions turned out, and hopefully you readers will too ^^

Disclaimer: Generator Rex © MoA.

Avatar: The Last Airbender (I used some references in here. Not enough to make it a crossover though) © Nickelodeon Studios.

"You've come far from the last time I saw you." Six said.

"Well, it has been around two years." Yin said. She acted unimpressed, but the agent was right; she had come a long way.

"But, you have apprentices now."

"I see you do too." The girl said, while holding up her hand and pointing to the boy.

"I'm Rex"

"I know."

"How?"

"You're all over the news."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh, and nice underwear by the way." The girl tried to hold it back, but she let out a slight smirk. Six did too. Rex however had a light blush on his face.

An unexpected explosion followed by a scream made Yin, Six, and Rex snap back to the fact that they were currently fighting a battle.

"Benjamin!" Yin yelled. She was able to recognize the boy's scream. The girl pulled a pair of sai out from her jacket and went running toward the evo. Six pulled out his katanas, unfolded them, and ran after the girl to fight the evo. Rex then formed his BFS and went running after the two.

"Benjamin! Are you alright?" Yin ran over to the boy and put her hand on his neck to check for a pulse. "Good, he's alive. Unconscious, but alive."

"Yin, this isn't working. This thing's too tough." Smith said while walking over to the girl. Out of nowhere, Mai came flying through the air. Six intersected the girl's path and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ow…" Mai moaned. Six carried her over to where Yin, Smith, and Benjamin were and put the girl down.

"What happened?" Yin asked the girl. There was a tone of annoyance in her voice, yet there also seamed to be an underlying tone of compassion.

"I got hit by that thing and it sent me flying." Mai said. "This thing's too tough."

"Smith said the same thing. And I'm guessing Benji would be saying the same thing if he was conscious." Yin stood thinking for a moment. "Wait; where's Will?"

"He's still fighting." Smith said.

"We need to get him out. Judging by the looks of you three, he's not going to last long against that thing." Yin said

"That's a good idea." Mai added.

"Rex, Mai, Smith; I need you three to stay here. Make sure Benji's alright too. Six, you're with me." Yin said. The four of them nodded, showing that they understood what the girl was saying.

"C'mon Six. We're going to kill this thing."

"Wait, I can cure it." Rex suggested.

"Too risky, kid. There's no telling whether this thing's nanites are unstable or not. I wouldn't want the world's only hope to die on my watch." Yin said.

"Thanks for the concern…I think." Rex said.

"Let's go." Yin said, while hitting Six in the shoulder and waving her hand toward the evo.

"Right." Six confirmed. The two went running toward the evo with their weapons readied. The girl was the first to attack. She jumped up to what appeared to be the creature's shoulder, and stood on top of its shoulder for a second. Yin then pierced her blade through the creature's skin and slid down the creature's arm, leaving a huge gaping wound.

The evo screamed in pain and kicked the girl away with its good leg. Yin was sent flying into a house, and soon after she hit the house, the entire front was nothing but rubble.

Six looked over and saw that the girl was trying to stand up and shake it off. Assuming she was alright, he went on to fight the evo. The agent ran up to the evo and used his katanas to stab the creature's good leg. Screaming in pain once again, the evo tried to kick the agent away. Learning from experience, Six knew to watch out for the evo's attack, and was able to dodge the creature's kick. He jumped to the side and stabbed the evo in the foot. No longer having legs without injuries, the beast fell chest down on the ground.

Six walked over to the house to check on Yin. "It's dead." He said, while helping the girl stand up. She had a lot of small cuts and bruises, a few splinters which blood was coming from, and two gaping wounds. One of the wounds traveled from her left shoulder to her elbow and ripped through her jacket. The other was on her right leg, and ripped a huge hole in her jeans.

"Is it still breathing?" She asked. Her voice didn't express any pain, so Six was wondering if she really didn't feel any of this.

"Possibly."

"Then it's not dead." Yin stared over at the evo. "In fact, it's healing itself. Regenerating its legs. Look." Six looked over at the evo, which was in fact repairing the injuries the two had just given it.

"That's great." The agent sarcastically stated.

"Give me your katanas."

"Why?"

"Just give me the swords." Yin held her hand out, and Six placed his still folded up katanas in it. The girl's hand was bloody, but she seamed to not care.

Yin ran toward the evo while holding the katanas at her sides. Six was just staring at her, unsure of what her next move would be, when she decided to light the katanas on fire.

Every swing of the blade released a trail of fire, and each time the fire hit the evo, it cowered back. After a few seconds, the evo was nothing but a pile of ashes lying in the road.

"You just burnt that evo alive!" Rex yelled, running up to the girl.

She ignored his comment and walked over to her friends. "Where's Will?"

"He's right here." Mai said, pointing her arm toward where Will was sitting.

"When did he get here?" Yin asked.

"As soon as you two went to fight, he came retreating." Mai replied.

"So everyone's alive and accounted for?" Yin asked.

"Yes." Smith replied.

"Good." The girl said. Suddenly, a Providence transport ship arrived and about twenty troops came down from a rope and surrounded Yin and her group, Six, and Rex.

"Why's Providence here?" Mai asked Six.

"I don't know." He replied.

"We're here to take you down. White's orders." One of the troops replied.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Yin questioned.

"Like this." One of the troops pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot Smith and Mai with it. They both immediately fell on the ground.

"Those two are already out. Don't shoot them." Yin said, pointing to Will and Benjamin.

"Fine." Another troop said, while shooting Yin with the tranquilizer gun. "But you didn't say anything about yourself."

"That's because it's going to take a lot more than that to knock me out." After saying that, one of the other troops shot the girl again. She still showed no signs of collapsing, so two more troops shot her with their tranq guns.

"How are you still awake!" An annoyed troop asked, before he shot the girl with yet again.

"That's because I…" Yin was struggling to stay awake, and was barely getting out a sentence. Before she could finish, another troop shot her in the back for the sixth time. The girl immediately closed her eyes and collapsed on the ground.

"What was that for?" Six asked the troops.

"White said there were some strong power signatures turning up. He requested we shoot anyone who wasn't Providence and bring them in." The troop replied.

"Just like White to jump to conclusions like that. He was right, but still." Six said.

"Bring them in." One of the troops commanded the other troops, who walked over to the teens and carried them over to the ship.

An Hour Later

"Where-where am I?" Yin voiced. She meant to keep that as a thought and not as an actual question. "Wait, this is Providence HQ, isn't it?" The girl was lying down on a hospital bed in a lab. She had some tubes going into her arm, which were most likely injecting some type of anesthetic into her blood stream.

"Yes, this is Providence." A doctor relied.

"This place has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"This place looks…different since the last time I was here."  
"You've been here before?"  
"You could say that…I'm Yin."

"Dr. Holiday."

"Well Holiday, what am I doing here? And where are Six, Rex, and my apprentices?"

"Well, I don't know who your apprentices are or where they are, but Six and Rex are conferencing with the leader of this organization."

"You mean White?"

"Yes…how'd you-"

"You could say we've met before…" The girl said, cutting Holiday's question off.

"Who are you?"  
"YinYang Lee Dannie. I helped Six and White start this whole organization."

"Then how come I've never met or heard of you?"  
"You've never met me because I quit two months after the start of Providence. You've most likely heard of me under the name Amy."

"I've heard of Amy Dannie." Yin nodded her head. "Why'd you quit?"

"Let's just say White was my guardian, and things were stressful."

"White was your guardian?"  
"Yes."

"Why?"  
"I'm not sure. Well, I was only twelve back then, but I was still smarter than him. This whole place, all the technology, the weaponry; I designed all of it. I created the schematics for everything."  
"You're the genius girl that Six talks about sometimes?"

"Six still talks about me? Strange, I thought he'd hate me after leaving. Anyway, I suppose so."

"We should go see them."

"Six, Rex, and White? I'd be happy to see Six, not sure about Rex, but I really don't want to see White again."

"Well I think we should. Are you feeling alright?"

Yin looked down at herself. Most of her cuts had stopped bleeding, but her clothes and parts of her skin were still blood-drenched. "Other than almost bleeding to death and getting shot by knock-out guns six times, I'm peachy." The girl grabbed the tubes flowing anesthetic into her arm and pulled them out. She then swung her legs around the bench and stood up. For a second, she almost lost her balance and fell, but she was able to swiftly correct herself. 'Dizzy…I feel dizzy…'

"Are you sure you're alright?" The doctor asked. Clearly, she had seen Yin almost fall.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just go get this meeting over with." The girl said as she started walking out the door.

"Yin, would you wait a second before leaving? You're going to get yourself lost." But before the doctor could even glance over at the door, the girl had already left. "Stubborn; just like Six." Holiday said to herself.

Yin walked down the hall towards White's conference room. She knew where the conference room was. Despite quitting five years ago, that wasn't the last time the girl had been to this base. Although, all of those times, she had broken in.

Eventually, she reached White's conference room. Yin walked inside to find Rex and Six talking amongst each other. White wasn't on the screen. "Where's White?"

"The conference just ended." Six said.

"White was cheery as ever." Rex commented.

"Don't worry kid; White's not known to be ebullient." Yin said.

"Not known to be what?" The boy asked.

"Oh, it basically means high-spirited and joyful."

"Ah."

"Not to interrupt Rex's vocabulary lesson for the day, but why did you come down here?" Six asked.

"Oh, some doctor named Holiday suggested we come here…" Yin looked around the room. "Um…I'm not sure where she is though."

"Oh, that's Six's girlfriend." Rex said. Six immediately pointed one of his katanas to the boy's throat. "Whoa, chill dude."

"Okay, so it's clear that Six has a little crush." Yin said. After her comment, she found Six's other katana was being held up to her neck. The girl raised an eyebrow at the agent. "And you think this intimidates me…why?" Yin grabbed the agent's katana and twisted in into a circular shape.

"Whoa, you just broke a katana!" Rex shouted at the girl. "And I thought those were indestructible." Rex said to the agent.

"The metal's strong, but I wouldn't go as far as to call it indestructible." Yin said.

"How did you do that?" Rex asked. Six's sword was still being held up to his neck, so clearly he wanted to try Yin's little trick himself.

"Kid, I know you want to try what I just did, but I don't think you can. It's called metal bending. Unless you can earth bend, I highly doubt you can do it."

"What's earth bending?"

"When you bend earth."

"Which means?"

"Element bending is when you can manipulate and control elements. Bend them to your will."

"Cool…"

"Six, could you remove your blade from the boy's neck?" Yin asked the agent. He slowly complied to her request and folded his katana back up. The agent then glanced over his circular shaped katana. He tossed the blade into a corner of White's room.

"I was wondering where you went!" Holiday said as she walked into the room. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"I found my way." The girl said.

"So, who were your friends?" The agent asked Yin.

"They're not really my friends. Well, I guess in respect they are, but they're mainly my apprentices." Yin said.

"Well, despite relations, who were they?" The agent asked.

"The girl used to kill on a regular basis and the three boys were abused, which made them pretty damn violent. It's been a long week and their skills have really been tested. That evo attack today; that was only one of the five daily attacks." Yin said. "We're all just exhausted beyond reason."

"Explain." Holiday said.

"About the evo attacks, I presume?" The doctor nodded. "Every day this week, there's been an average of five evo attacks."

"Any idea why?" The doctor questioned.

"I'm not certain. I just know that town's not safe anymore."

"Are there any residents still living there?" Holiday asked.

"No, we convinced them to evacuate a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago…how long have these attacks been progressing?" The doctor asked.

"About a month. Sure took Providence a while to notice." The girl glanced up at Six with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Of course, the attacks have been even more severe in these past ten days."

"What do you mean?" Six asked.

"Like I previously stated; five attacks per day." Yin said." And we've all had our fair share of injuries. Mine worse than usual…" The girl said while looking down at her arm and leg. Some blood was still flowing through the gauze Holiday had wrapped around some of her cuts while she was sleeping, and Yin's clothes were becoming even more blood-drenched than before.

"Yin, I think I need to reapply bandaging." The doctor said.

"Nah, I got it." The girl said. "Do you have any water?"

"Water?" Holiday asked.

"Yes, water." The doctor turned to face the agent and shot him a confused glare.

"Don't ask." The agent replied to the doctor's question before she even asked.

"Alright then…" The confused doctor walked out of the room. When she returned, she was holding a glass of water.

"Thanks Holiday." Yin said. She placed the glass on the floor and bended a trail of water up to her arm. Once the water was covering her arm, she gripped her arm with her other hand. The girl's arm began to glow a dark shade of blue, and when the glow disappeared; her arm was completely healed. Yin then repeated the process on her leg and on some of her more severe cuts and scrapes.

"What did you just…?" Rex asked the girl while walking over to her.

"I controlled water…you saw me control fire while I was fighting that evo. And metal when I broke Six's katana. I'm not sure why you're so shocked."

"It's just not something you see everyday." Rex said.

"Yeah, because what you do everyday is _completely_ normal." Yin replied.

"Good point." At Rex's comment, Bobo walked into the room.

"What'd I miss?" The monkey asked.

"A lot Bobo."

"Yin? Is that actually you? It's been years! Why…are you covered in…is that blood?" The monkey asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh, I got some injuries."

"You have injuries? I see plenty of blood, but no cuts or anything." The monkey stared at the girl. Thanks to her bending, all of her injuries were healed.

"Oh, I healed them. You remember my bending, right Bobo?"

"Sure do. That used to freak me out."

"You guys know each other?" Rex asked Bobo and Yin.

"Sure do." Bobo replied.

"How?" Rex asked.

"Bobo was one of Providence's earliest captures. Well, more like one of Providence's earliest threats." Yin began explaining. "I've known him since the beginning, although he wasn't part of Providence when I worked here. Once I quit, we joined forces for a while. Every once in a while, we'd come here and hack into the computer main frame. Crash the computers, find out some info on the agents," Six raised an eyebrow at her comment, "And yes Six, that includes you." She said after she noticed Six's slight show of surprise.

"Exactly how much did you find out?" Six asked.

"More than you know." She replied.

"Care to share your knowledge?" Rex asked Yin.

"No."

"But what-"

"No."

"But why-"

"No."

"You're just as stubborn as Six…"

"She always has been, and she most likely always will be." A voice said. A voice that came from the room video screen.

"White." The girl stated with a tone of annoyance in her voice. This was a reunion she knew was coming, but had none the less been dreading.

AN:

Well that was a long chapter. About 3,200 words. Not too long, but longer than I had planned. I already wrote most of the next chapter, so that should be up either later today or tomorrow. Like always, R & R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hawkpath13: Oh…thanks for the tip! I think I corrected all of them in this chapter (wrote it before your comment), but I'm not sure I got them all. I've started writing it like 'Evo' in the following chapters though ^^

Lina Trinch: Lol, thank you for reviewing ^^

AN: Okay, very, very late update…I'm sorry. I've just been really busy. I was supposed to play piano and sing back-up for my friend (Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance) on Friday, but the place we were supposed to play at had a flood…I blame the rain. It's rescheduled, but I'm not sure when. I've been practicing non-stop for the concert though, so sorry I haven't been able to update! Here's the story though. Disclaimer: Generator Rex © MoA

Three Years Ago

_ "White, I can handle this." _

_ "You're a fourteen year old girl. I think Six and I should take this. You just stay here."_

_ "Fine, but don't expect me to just stay here and do nothing."_

_ "Yin, Six and I can handle this. I am ordering you to stay here. Understood?"_

_ "Understood."_

_ "Understood…?"_

_ "Understood…_sir_." Yin hissed the word 'sir'. Just because White was is charge of her didn't mean he could control her. Well, it actually did, but she was never one to follow orders._

_ "Good. Now stay here. Six and I will be right back." _

_ "You know I can help you, and-" _

_ "No! Amy Lee Dannie, you are to stay here and NOT interfere! Now Six and I will be right back. If I see even a hesitation and you began thinking about joining this battle, I will not hesitate to dismiss you from this organization. Is this understood?" White yelled._

_ "It is understood." Yin said as she began walking away. "Oh, and never call me Amy. That's the name my dad gave me." White showed no signal that he heard the girl's comment. Instead he ran to join Six in battle._

_ The green clad agent was in combat with an evo. The creature looked like a mutated rhino, but was about twice the size of a normal rhino. It also had razor sharp claws and multiple rows of jagged fangs._

_ Yin could see that Six was having a hard time. The agent had scratches on his suit, which possibly went through to his flesh. Instead of leaving the fight scene like White had commanded her, Yin was perched atop a building roof right about the battle. If anything went wrong, she could just drop down about fifty feet and help out. As she viewed the battle, she could see White running up to the evo and began shooting at the creature. The gun fire had no effect on the creature, and it just rammed into White, knocking him unconscious and out of the battle._

_ After glancing over White for a while, Yin decided he was knocked out, and that she could go fight without having to hear him bitch about it later. The girl jumped off of the building and landed directly on the creature's head. She earth bended the road up around the evo, which immobilized the creature and rendered it helpless. _

_ Six glanced over at the girl before walking up to her and shaking her hand. "I was wondering when you would drop in. This time, literally."_

_ The girl laughed at the agent's comment. "You know me too well. What are we doing with vilain over here?" (vilain means ugly)_

_ "Was that French?" The agent asked._

_ "Mais oui, mon ami." She replied. (But yes, my friend)_

_ "Yin, I don't speak French. Talk in English please."_

_ "Tu ne parle pas Francais?" (You don't speak French?)_

_ "Eh…correct." _

_ "Alright. But really, what are we supposed to do with this thing? And…what are we doing about the road?" Yin said as she glanced over at the evo trapped in the road cage she created. "White's going to kill me if he figures out I interfered, especially because of the fact that I put a hole in the road." _

_ "Don't worry about Knight. He won't hurt you."_

_ "I'm not worried about him hurting me. I'm worried about him sending people to kill me…again."_

_ "I've seen you fight; they won't be able to hurt you. Just look at what you did to the road." _

_ "Thanks Six." The girl said as she smiled at the agent. He looked down at her and smiled as well. "Now you call in backup and get this evo and White back to base. I'll fix the road and meet you there later."_

_ "How will you get back?" _

_ "I can walk." The agent didn't know that the girl was capable of teleportation, and she wasn't about to tell him. Sure, he knew a thing or two about her, but she kept a lot about herself from him. In fact, she knew more about him than he knew about her. A lot more. _

_ "Are you sure?" Six asked._

_ "Yeah, just get that thing and the evo back to base." Yin said as she looked over at White._

_ "I kind of need the road off of the evo first." The agent said. _

_ "We'll save that until transport gets here. There's no telling what would happen if I released that thing." The girl glanced over at the evo. The once gray rhino was now bright red. "Whoa, Six, look at the evo." _

_ The agent glanced over at the creature. "It's…red." _

_ "I see that…I-I think its skin tone corresponds with its mood." _

_ "A mood changing evo?" _

_ "I know it sounds stupid, but I think it might be one. I'd like to take this thing into the lab and analyze it."_

_ "That's Dr. Fell's job, not yours." White said as he walked up to the girl._

_ "White! When did you-" _

_ "Yin, I told you NOT to interfere." _

_ "How long have you known me?"_

_ "Since the beginning of this organization." _

_ "Which would be…?"_

_ "Two years." _

_ "There you go. You've had a long enough time to get used to my ways. I'm surprised you're so shocked that I inter-"_

_ Knight cut the girl off before she could finish her sentence. "Interfere? I'm not shocked. I'm annoyed."_

_ "I saved your butt and you know it."_

_ "The situation was being handled fine before you came." _

_ "Really? Because that's not what I saw. What about you Six? Did you think things looked fine?" _

_ "Hey, don't drag me into this." The agent said._

_ "Alright. White, if you think you can handle this on your own, be my guest." Yin grabbed Six around the waist and teleported him and herself to the top of the building she was previously perched on._

_ "What are you doing?" Six asked the girl._

_ "Allowing White to take care of this." She replied. "If he doesn't want my help, he can have what he wants." The girl lifted her hand into the air and flicked her fingers. With that, the road that was previously immobilizing the evo was now back in the ground where it belonged. The evo was free, and it was still red. That thing was angry as hell. _

_ "You're going to kill him." The agent stated._

_ "Nah, I won't let him die." The girl replied._

_ After about five minutes of watching White try to deal with the evo, Yin decided to jump down and stop the evo from killing him. She jumped off the building and stared the evo directly in the eyes. "Now you're going to cease your attack and willing come with us to be analyzed. Resistance will be pointless and will only result in your own demise. Comply, and you will live." _

_ The evo's skin tone returned to its previous gray color as the girl broke eye contact with the creature. _

_ "I will never get used to your mind controlling." Six said as he walked over to the girl and White." _

_ "Not most people do."_

_ "Yin, you defied direct orders. You put both Six and I in danger. You are a danger and a hazard to this organization. Yin, you are dismissed."_

_ "You don't have the authority to fire me." The comment from the girl received a slight growl of annoyance from White. "Now I am going to take thing evo back to base, and _I_ am going to analyze it. Dr. Fell is not to touch it."_

_ "Dr. Fell is an expert. You are not."_

_ "White, I know more about evos than Fell does."_

_ "You think you know everything, but you don't." White said._

_ "I know enough to know that this evo could be of use to us. Providence can't keep mindlessly killing everything that Providence sees as a threat." Yin was trying her best to replace the words 'we' and 'us'. Mindlessly killing did not apply to Six and herself. _

_Midnight. At Base_

_ Yin was in her room sleeping. Her room had a direct view of Dr. Fell's lab. She saw a blinding white light radiate from the laboratory. Knowing that White had most likely gone against her advice and had given the evo to Fell, the girl jumped out of bed and ran to the lab. _

_ "Fell! Stop! That evo can be of use to us." The girl yelled as she ran into the lab. To her astonishment, the lab was empty. "Then what was-" Yin voiced. The girl heard a noise coming from the other side of the lab. She turned to look, but nothing was there. _

_ Yin walked towards a wall and put her back against it. Whoever in the lab, if dangerous, could not deliver a sneak attack if they were unable to attack her from behind. Out of nowhere, three bullets were shot at the girl. She quickly ducked out of the way. The three bullets hit the wall, right where her head previously was. _

_ The girl crawled over to one of the desks and hid beneath it. Before getting under the desk, she grabbed some of the doctor's tools off the top and placed them in her pocket. Yin silenced her breathing and listened for her attacker. She could hear his footsteps getting closer to her. _

_ The man ducked down and attempted to stab the girl. She redirected the assassin's hand and made him jam the blade in the upper part of the desk. Yin climbed out from under the desk and kicked the assassin across the room. He ran up to her and the two began fighting. She dodged all of his attacks, while some of her attacks struck the man. _

_ The girl grabbed the assassin's hand and twisted it behind his back. She pinned his back to a wall and hung him in the air by his shirt collar._

"_Who hired you!" The girl asked. Her voice was assertive and infuriated. There was no reply from the assassin. "Who the hell hired you!" The girl repeated. This time, she wasn't asking. She was demanding an answer. _

_ "Knight." The assassin pulled a knife from his belt and attempted to stab the girl in her left upper chest. She kicked the knife from the assassin's hand, which sent it flying across the lab and stuck the blade in the wall. Yin bent the assassin's wrist, breaking it, and reached into her pocket. She took out the scalpel she had previously taken from the desk and stabbed the assassin in the forehead, between the eyes. The assassin fell to the ground. The blade was sticking out of his head, and blood was erupting from his mouth. _

_ "Next time, don't work for White." Yin said while exiting the lab._

_The Next Morning_

"_Six, I know I'm leaving, but it's not because of you."_

_ "Then what's your reason?"_

_ "White. He tried to have me killed again. It's not safe here as long as he's around. I suggest for your well being, you leave too."_

_ "Thank you for your concern, but I think I'm going to stay."_

_ The girl looked down in disappointment. She reached into her jacket and pulled out her sai and one of her stilettos. "If you're staying here, I want you to have these." The girl reached out and placed her weapons in the agent's hands._

_ The man stared down at the weapons. "What do they say?" _

_ "Never lose hope." She said smiling._

_ "Why are you giving me your weapons?"_

_ "I can't be true to them anymore. I've lost hope in an organization I helped start." Six stared at the girl. "I'll find new weapons, you don't have to worry about me." _

_ "I'm not worried about you. You're plenty capable of fending for yourself, with or without weapons."_

_ "Yeah, being able to control and manipulate elements does come in handy." The girl and Six sat in silence for a few moments. "I'll miss you Six."_

_ "Knowing you, this won't be the last time we see each other."_

_ "Knowing me, we'll be on opposite sides next time we meet."_

_ "Try not to let that happen."_

_ "No promises…" The girl smirked. "Goodbye Six." She said right before exiting the agent's room._

_ Throughout the next three years, Yin wandered around the world. She would return to Providence on occasion, each time breaking in with her partner; Bobo. The girl and the monkey didn't always work together, but when they did, they were a huge threat to the globe. Eventually Bobo was captured by Providence, and the girl wandered unaccompanied around the globe. _

_ A year after Bobo was captured, the girl fostered and trained four teens. She met Mai first, and the three boys a month later. _

End Flashback__

"White…what a _pleasure _it is to see your face again." The girl said.

"It's a joy to see you as well." White replied.

"Let's cut to the chase; why did you bring me back here?"

"I didn't."

"If you didn't, then why the hell am I back at Providence? And, where are my friends?"

"They're fine. I released _them_."

"And not me?"  
"Yin, as much as it pains me to say this; this organization could use you as an asset."

"You-you want me back? And why the hell do you think I would want to come back?"

"If you don't, your friends won't live to see another day."

"You would kill my friends? Just to get me to work here!"

"Yes. Think about it, and tell me your answer." The screen went blank. Yin fell to the ground and sat with her back against a wall. Holiday walked over and sat beside her.

"He did the same thing to me. Only, he used my sister as blackmail. If I ever quit: she dies." Holiday said.

"Exactly what I would have expected from White. Before I quit, he tried to have me assassinated just because I defied some orders." The girl stood up. "Well I guess I don't have much of a choice." The girl pressed her finger against a machine that looked to be an intercom. White appeared on the screen. "If you want me working back here, I'll work here. Just-just don't hurt them."

"It's a deal. Welcome back to Providence." The screen went blank once more.

Yin turned to face Six, Rex, Holiday, and Bobo. "Now if only I knew why he wanted me back."


	5. Chapter 5

Lina Trinch: Thank you for reviewing again ^^ I seam to have lost all of my other reviewers…I actually really hate White, if you couldn't tell.

AN:

Okay, I have exams next week, so I'm pretty busy studying right now. I'm still going to try posting some chapters though because I have all of them written up to chapter seven.

I'm going to rant a little about Payback before I start this chapter. I loved that episode! It might have been my favorite…if only it had more Six in it. Then it would be perfect. There was a little hint of Holix though, but I'm not sure if it was intentional. When Six was flying to the Keep and talking to Holiday, he said, "I'm getting _you_ off that ship." He didn't say _you all_ or _everyone_, he just said _you_ to Holiday. I loved that…then Van Kleiss wanted to turn Six into an Evo, and I was just like, "If turn him into an Evo, I _will_ come through that TV screen and kill you." I'm sure there was more I wanted to rant about, but I can't remember anything right now. Anyway, I hate that that episode was the season finale…I just hope that the show's going to start airing in January again or something, and that CN's not going to wait until Spring to air them…well, enough with my rant. GR © MoA.

"Well, here's your room, and…just call if you need anything. Here's my number. I'm guessing you already know Six's number, and that you don't really want Rex's number, because he'd probably call you non-stop. Just like he does with Six and me." Holiday handed Yin a piece of paper with her cell phone number printed on it. The doctor was showing Yin to her room and giving her a tour of the base.

"Thank you doctor."

"Call me Holiday."

"Alright. Thank you _Holiday_."

"You're welcome. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check up on you. It's late; you should get some sleep." Yin nodded. "Good night." Yin stood in place as she watched the doctor walk away. The girl turned and stared at her room door for a couple seconds before opening it. She walked inside, and saw a room with gray walls, gray floors, two gray closets, and a gray bed. Gray. Everything was gray and colorless; just the way she liked it.

Yin walked over to the closet doors and opened them. Empty. She walked over to the other closet and opened that one. Empty. The girl stared down at the clothing she was currently wearing. The blood covered and ripped clothing she was wearing. 'I need new clothes…' The girl looked over at her phone to see what the time was. 'A little after midnight…are any clothing shops even open this late?'

"Wouldn't hurt to check." The girl said aloud. Moments later, she was standing in the center of a crowded mall. "Thank you teleportation."

Yin walked around the mall for about five minutes before deciding that this country was insane. 'One; what mall would be open this late? Two; who the hell would shop this late? Three; why am _I_ shopping this late? Oh right, I need new clothes.'

Suddenly Yin felt a person run into her. She looked down at the ground to find a girl who appeared to be around sixteen staring at her while standing up. The girl had dyed blonde hair, and was wearing a light blue dress. "Watch where you're going, goth loser." The girl stared at Yin. "And what's up with the blood?"

"It's a long story. And I'm pretty sure you couldn't even comprehend most of it."

The girl scoffed. "Try me."

"There was this battle with an Evo, and-"

"What's an Evo?" The girl asked.

"Exponentially Variegated Organism." The girl just stared at Yin. "They're the mutated monsters that we see running around."

Something clicked in the girl's mind, and she smiled at Yin. "Oh…those things are scary."

"They're not really that frightening. They're just mutated humans."

"Well, why were you fighting one? I thought that was that weird organization's job."

"Providence. And my apprentices and I were actually saving two of their agent's butts."

"Was it Rex? He's hot."

"Nice talking to you." Yin said as she walked away. 'Well that was a _great_ conversation…now to actually find some clothes without running into anyone else.'

Five minutes after shopping; Yin had found everything she needed except for a shirt. The girl wandered into a store with heavy metal music blaring over through the speakers.

"Hi, I'm Ben. Can I help you find anything?" A salesman asked Yin.

"Um, do you have any shirts that look like the one I'm wearing? Just plain black." Yin opened her jacket so that the man could see her shirt.

"Whoa…nice blood. Did you buy it here?"

"What? Oh, no. It's real."

"Dude! What happened."

"Evo fight. Lesson learned; never try to save Providence agents."

"You know Providence?"

"I used to be an agent." Yin didn't really want the man to know she was one of the founders.

"Cool." The salesman blanked for a second. "Oh! But we have some shirts that look like that, only they're half-sleeved shirts; not sleeveless."

"That's fine with me. Probably even better. I won't have to wear this jacket all the time."

"What?"  
"It's personal."

"Okay. Here, follow me." The salesman led her to a table of shirts. He held up one of them. "What's your size?"

"Medium."

"How many do you want?"  
"Um…five I guess."

"Alright. Follow me to the register and I'll ring you up." Yin followed the man to the register and handed him a hundred bucks.

"Keep the change. It's my boss's money anyway." That was right. Yin had stolen money from White. How? That was her little secret. Let's just say she was stealthier than Six, and she knew the lock code to White's room.

"Thank you…?"

"Yin."

"Well Yin. It's been nice talking to you. Maybe we could talk again later? Here's my number." Ben wrote his number on the back of Yin's receipt and handed it to her along with the bag of black shirts.

"Maybe." Yin picked up the bag and walked out of the store. She walked into the bathroom and teleported herself back to base.

"Well that was…stressful. Reminds me of why I hate going to the mall…" She placed the bags on her bed and put all of the clothing in its place. Yin then changed into a new pair of clothes and decided to get some sleep. It had been about a week since she had slept more than one hour. Hopefully she would end that trend tonight.

The girl laid down and let herself slip into a light sleep. She was never a heavy sleeper. With all that went on in her life, she couldn't afford to sleep through noise and chaos.

After a few hours, which seamed like mere minutes, Yin was woken by a blaring alarm clock. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. 5:30. Early, but not too early. Wow…she had actually gotten four and a half hours of sleep last night.

The girl stepped out of bed and slipped on her sneakers. She didn't like tying the laces, so she double knotted them and never untied them. Unlike the rest of her clothes, her shoes were still covered in blood. Yin hated shoe shopping, so she hadn't bothered to get new shoes. She thought the blood looked kinda cool too.

The girl exited her room and instinctively walked down to White's conference room. "Yin, I didn't expect to see you here this early."

"I don't sleep much."

"What are you doing here?"

"Asking. What's the real reason you want me here?" Yin asked.

"I don't. But like I said before, you can be a valuable asset." White said.

"White, I'm psychic. I know that's not your only reason."

"Look, I have a mission for you. You are to travel to Abysus on an undercover mission. You are to travel there now, and you are not to tell anyone where you are going."

"Isn't Abysus where the nanite event occurred?"

"Yes."

"Then what could possibly be there that you want me investigating?"

"Yin, do you remember the pack?"

"Yeah…we kept an eye on them a while back. But, they weren't a threat-and oh wow. Van Kleiss, that diplomat who tried to kill everyone, he was their leader." White nodded. "Then why do you want _me_ there?"

"Van Kleiss has been showing…interest in Rex. He wants him to join the pack. I need you to get to know him and see what his plans are."

"So, Van Kleiss is…stalking Rex? And you want me to see why?"

"Basically. A jet will transport you to Abysus."

"Wait; a Providence jet will blow my cover. I need to teleport there myself and put on a good act. Just tell me the coordinates and I can find my own way there."

"Do whatever you want. Just don't blow it." The screen went blank, and then displayed the coordinates that Yin was to travel to. She took a mental note of them.

Yin walked back to her room and pulled her blood stained clothes out of the trashcan. 'These may come in handy…' The girl put on the clothes and then teleported herself to Abysus. She spotted a castle in the distance. 'Okay, looks like I'm walking a mile or two. But first…' Yin took out one of her stilettos and cut her arm, leg, and cheek. 'Need to make this look convincing.' Blood began dripping from the cuts the girl had just made.

She began walking towards the castle. The walk took her about ten minutes. When she got there, Yin started banging on the door. She was holding her side to make it look like she was injured.

A gothic girl in a dress and leggings opened the door, and was about to ask a question, when Yin cut her off before she had a chance to ask anything. "I-I…Providence, they-they" Then she fainted. Well, faked fainted, but this girl didn't have to know that.

Yin heard the girl run down a hall. Moments later, she heard the girl talking to a man. She didn't open her eyes to see who the man was, but Yin guessed it was Van Kleiss. "Who is she?" He asked strictly.

"I don't know. She just mentioned something about Providence and then fainted." The girl answered.

"Biowulf, come here." The girl heard vibrations on the ground as the creature walked closer to Van Kleiss. "Take her to my throne room." Yin felt a force lift her from the ground. The creature was metallic and cold, yet she could feel a steady heart beat and breathing. 'Evo?' She thought to herself.

Yin felt the creature carry her away from Van Kleiss and the girl. Biowulf eventually put her down on a hard, cold surface. She waited until Biowulf walked out of the room to open her eyes. There was a distorted looking throne surrounded by vines. Well, the entire room was covered in cracked, brown vines. Everything looked…dead in this place. Yin didn't know whether to like it, or to be afraid.

She continued looking around the room, when her eyes met a group of statues. 'These look just like Evos…' She double checked to make sure no one else was in the room before walking over to the statues. Yin analyzed the statue. 'It…it is an Evo. And Evo that was drained of all nanites and energy.'

The girl heard a noise coming from outside the room. She ran back to where Biowulf had placed her and laid back down. Yin could feel the vibrations on the ground. 'Five…five of them. He brought the whole pack.'

She felt herself being lifted by a vine, but forced herself to stay calm and not open her eyes. "She's knocked out." Van Kleiss analyzed. "What happened?"

"She came knocking on the door, and I answered it. She was frantic and possibly in shock from losing blood. Before she went out cold, she mentioned something about Providence. Then she just fell, and I came to get you." The girl who found her said.

The girl felt a vine loosen on her, and then found herself hitting a wall. She fell to the floor and rolled over. Since she assumed Van Kleiss would expect the impact to awaken her, she opened her eyes and started to slowly stand up. If she wanted this to work, this act needed to be convincing. "Where-where am I?" Yin forced a tone of fear to linger in her voice.

"Why, you're in Abysus my dear." Van Kleiss said.

She turned to face him. "Is Providence gone?" She decided to keep the element of fear in her voice. At least for now.

"Yes, they're gone. Providence has been attacking these lands without reason. What did they do to you?" Van Kleiss asked her.

"They-they hurt me." She said while holding out her arm, showing him her cuts. "They said I was different, then they came after me and tried to kill me." Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow at her comment. 'And this is all going according to plan.'

"Why exactly did they come after you?" He asked.

"Because of m-my powers."

"Your powers?" Van Kleiss asked. "And what exactly can you do?"

"I'm not an Evo, if that's what you're asking. I'm just different. Weird. An outcast."

"You are not an outcast, my dear. Your skills, whatever they are, will be appreciated here."

Yin slowly nodded. "I-I can c-control…elements."

"Would you mind giving a demonstration?" This was all going according to plan.

"S-sure." She replied. The girl lifted her hands and fire emerged from the ground.

"Impressive." Van Kleiss's eyes widened. "Can you bend any other elements?"

"I-I can control fire, water, earth, air, metal, wood, and darkness. Not light though."

"Would you care to demonstrate some of those other abilities?" He asked her.

"Certainly." The girl decided to bend wood first. She flicked her wrists, and all of the vines covering the room started to bend to her will. They all followed whatever direction her hand went.

"Impressive." Kleiss commented.

She then decided to bend earth. She threw her hands down by her sides in a swift motion. The entire room shook like an earth quake was occurring. Then she lifted her hands up and the section of the ground she was standing on separated from the ground and turned into a platform. The girl then had the platform rise in the air. She brought it back down and joined it to the ground where it once was.

"What about water?" Van Kleiss asked.

"Is there any water nearby?" She asked.

"There is an ocean about a mile away."

"A mile…I think I can work with that." Yin closed her eyes and raised her hands in an arch like shape, above her head. Before anyone could react, water began to pour in through the windows, starting to flood the room. Before the water rose any further, Yin controlled the water to return to the ocean.

"Very impressive. Now…what about darkness?" Van Kleiss questioned.

"I thought you would ask about that. Everyone does. Darkness is not truly element bending. Though I can manipulate it, darkness is completely different from the traditional elements. _It_ can control the bender if they are not strong enough to control _it_."

"Would you care to give a demonstration?" Kleiss asked.

"Give me a second." Yin reached to her right eye and took out her contact lens. She didn't really want anyone seeing her left eye. That's what her bangs were for; to hide her left eye.

Her eye that was once green was revealed to truly be deep red. She walked over to the girl who met her at the door and looked her in the eyes. "Your name is Circe, and you are a siren-like Evo. You lure other Evos by creating sonic waves with a…second mouth? You also have a crush on Providence's Evo boy: Rex." She broke eye contact with the girl and looked at Van Kleiss. "Care for me to go on?"

"No. That's good enough." Van Kleiss said.

"How-how did you tell all of that just from looking into my eyes?" Circe asked. She appeared to be afraid of Yin.

"Eyes are the portal to the soul. I can see your thoughts, your emotions, everything by looking into your eyes. The ability to control darkness has many different branches, the most prominent of which is clairvoyant abilities." Yin said.

"Yin, the pack could use you. I know you're not an Evo, but you could help us fight for the freedom of Evos. Fight against the organization that hurt you. What do you think?"

"Joining the pack? I'm intrigued, but I'm sure it's not as easy as you're making it sound. What's the catch?"

"Smart girl. You have one task before you are allowed to join. Think of it as an initiation. Yin, you are to kill Rex. He is no longer of any importance to me." Yin froze in place, as well as Circe. 'Well, this plot just failed.'

AN

Please R&R! I've lost most of my reviewers, and it's pretty saddening…I'm writing a Christmas story that should be up in a few days in addition to this story. For this story, I've written all of the chapters up to chapter…seven I believe. So I should have those up soon. But please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lina** **Trinch**: I really like Circe. I know a bunch of people hate her, but I love her character. I actually pinned you as the type of person who writes ahead of time…you always write such…detailed chapters so fast. I'm still working on reading Breakeven: Sweat Dream. Guess I pinned you wrong xD

**InTheRainWithoutMyUmbrella**: I know I'm making Yin seam perfect, but I haven't really gotten into much of her past yet. It's all part of the character development. In chapter eight, which I'm currently working on, I have some of her more painful past being explored, along with her breaking down slightly.

**TiGeRIIIY99**: Your name…is hard to type. Anyway, thank you for reviewing ^^

AN:

Okay, the first half of this chapter is what was occurring at base with Rex, Six, and Holiday while Yin was on her undercover mission. I feel like I've been focusing on Yin too much, so I'm trying to bring the other characters back into the story. There's going to be a lot of Holix in this chapter, and a small amount of Six/Rex bonding. Like I always pointlessly have to say: GR © MoA

6:30 a.m.…at least that's what his alarm clock was saying. Rex hated how Six made him start training so…early. The teen got out of his bed, but immediately tripped over his simian companion.

"Bobo! What are you doing here?" Rex yelled.

"I live here." The chimp replied.

"I know that. I mean; what are you doing sitting at my bed?"

"This is the couch, chief. You never made it to the actual bed last night. Played video games 'till three in the morning, then you went out like a light."

"Oh…so that's why I'm so tired." Rex said while rubbing his eyes.

"Six making you train?" Bobo asked as Rex made his way to his dresser.

"It's Six. When would he _not _make me train?" Rex said while pulling a shirt out of the dresser.

"Good point. Green bean isn't the most loosely tied shoe in the store." Bobo said. Rex shot his simian companion a confused glare as he took off his shirt and put a new one on.

"Yeah…" Rex said as he made his way to the door. "Well, see you later Bobo." Rex walked out the door and made his way to Holiday's lab. When he walked in, he saw Holiday, but no Six. Was the man actually late for once?

"Hey Holiday. Where's Six?" He asked the doctor.

"Six? Oh, he went to find you." Oh…so he was up already. And Rex was assuming he would be in trouble for being so late. The teen glanced over at the clock. 'How did it get to be 7 o'clock? It was 6:30 just…half an hour ago.' The boy face palmed at his thought process. Holiday looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged.

"I thought he was late for once." Rex explained.

"Six?" Holiday laughed slightly. "Late?"

"I know, I thought it was ridiculous too."

"Glad to see you're actually awake." A voice said. Rex turned and looked toward the source of the noise. He saw his green-clad agro-nanny standing in the doorway and walking towards himself and the doctor. "Have an explanation?" Six asked Rex. "Or would you just like to run a few laps around the petting zoo?"

"I'll take the laps." Rex said as he hung his head and shuffled out of the lab.

"Hello Six." Holiday smiled at the agent.

"Hello doctor." Six walked over to the doctor's desk and put his hand on the back of her chair. He glanced over at her computer screen. "What are you working on?"

Holiday groaned before replying, "Six, I don't even know. I'm trying to monitor Rex's nanites, but they're speaking in binary." She stood up to face the agent. "You don't happen to speak binary, do you?"

Six glanced over at the screen with a confused look on his face. "Um…why are they all zeros and ones?"

"I guess not." Holiday sighed and sat back down in her chair. "No one at this organization does!" She said while banging her fist against the keyboard.

"Actually, I think Yin does…but I haven't seen her yet this morning."

"Well, it is early." Holiday said, while continuing to stare at the computer screen.

"No, she doesn't sleep. And if she does sleep for some reason, it's only an hour or two at a time."

"Why doesn't she sleep? That's…unhealthy." Holiday said.

"I've never questioned her on the topic. Let's not get off track though; I'm going to go look around for Yin."

"Good luck." Holiday said. Six started walking towards the door. "Wait, Six; do you want to go get some coffee instead?" The doctor gulped and her eyes widened after her request. Sure she was thinking about asking him, but she didn't mean to actually voice it.

Six stopped in place then turned to face the doctor. Holiday could swear that even through those glasses, she could see his eyes widen. The agent swallowed before replying, "I'd love to, Holiday. Yin can wait."

"Let me just close out this program, and I'll be ready to go." The doctor said while exiting out of the program she used to monitor Rex's nanite readings. She couldn't believe that Six actually said yes…but she was completely overjoyed by the fact.

"Alright, Holiday." The agent's heart was throbbing. 'Did…she just ask me out on a date? No. It's probably just work related…but this is Holiday. She doesn't prioritize work.'

"Ready." Holiday said, snapping Six out of his thought process. The two walked down to the cafeteria, which was across base. They talked a little during their walk, but they mainly just kept the trip silent. Once they got to the cafeteria, Holiday and Six saw dozens of other agents sitting at tables. There wasn't an empty table in sight.

"How about we go to the dining room? This place is too crowded." Six said. He wasn't ashamed to be with Holiday. That definitely wasn't it. He just…didn't like all of the troops. There were too many people, and Six had never been known to be a social butterfly.

"Sure, Six." The two walked to the dining room instead of staying in the bustling cafeteria. The dining room was the room in which Rex forced them to eat meatloaf and mashed potatoes every Friday. Six hated that weekly dinner meeting for the first few months, but after he realized how important it was to Rex; he tried to enjoy it. The truth was; Six just hated meatloaf. Especially with the monkey cooking…

Before Six knew it, he and Holiday were at the dining room. Once they entered, they walked through a door that led to one of the kitchens on base. Six turned the coffee brewer on, and proceeded to talk to Holiday.

"So, why were you monitoring Rex's nanite levels?" The agent asked the doctor.

"He's been acting strange lately. It might just be hormonal though." The doctor answered. "Having an attractive girl whose two years older than him living down the hall from his room."

"If that's the reason, it's pointless." The agent bluntly stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Yin's not one for personal connections."

"Aren't you her friend?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, but I worked with her for three years. She has friends, but not many. Not to mention, a lot of them died during the event."

"That's terrible."

"She's been through worse."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't told me all of her past," The agent began, "But the parts that she has told me about aren't pretty. I would tell you, but I don't think she wants me to tell anyone."

"What about you then?" After the doctor's question, Six flinched slightly. Not enough to be noticed by Holiday, but he still flinched.

"My past? It's not pretty either, but it's better than hers." After Six's comment, the coffee started steaming. The doctor and the agent poured some coffee and went to sit down in the living room.

They drank their coffee in silence for a minute or two, before Holiday broke the silence.

"Six, I just want you to know; you can talk to me about anything. Especially your past." Holiday then leaned over, and kissed Six on the cheek. She smiled before grabbing her coffee cup, standing up, and leaving the room.

The green clad ninja just sat there, stunned. She just…kissed him. Sure it was on the cheek, but she still…kissed him. She kissed _him_. No one kisses him…well, once before, in high school…but he didn't even like that girl.

Six sat there and remained stunned for a few minutes. He was finally snapped out of it by White's voice going over the room loudspeaker. "Six, we're under attack. Get your team together and get out there." The agent stood up and ran to Rex's room. Rex answered the door, and glared at Six.

"Hello Mr. I'm just going to leave the kid to run laps while I run away with Holiday." Rex said. "Where did you go anyway!"

"There's no time to explain right now. The base in under attack. Just get Bobo and meet me outside." Six ran down the hall before Rex could ask any questions or object to anything the agent had said. There were a few reasons for him just running into battle instead of answering any questions. One; he didn't want to deal with Rex. Two; he didn't want the base to fall because he was waiting for a fifteen year old boy to get his monkey. That just sounded stupid. Lastly, there was reason three; he was still completely stunned by Holiday kissing him on the cheek. He wouldn't let anyone know it, but he was fazed by that.

When the agent reached the door leading outside the base, he was stopped by a soldier. "State your purpose." The soldier said.

"Keeping this base from falling. Just let me through. Let Rex and Bobo through too." Six tried running past the man, but was stopped when he put out his arm.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, sir."

"And what would your reason be?"

"I need an ID."

"Just let me through." Six said as he round housed the man. The agent then opened the door and ran outside. When he got there, he saw Van Kleiss and the pack, but also…no. It couldn't be…Yin?

Suddenly, Rex ran out of the base with Bobo. "Six, who's attacking? Why was that guard knocked out? And…why is the pack here? With…Yin!"

"Pack's attacking, I round housed the guard because he wouldn't let me out, and I'm not sure why Yin's here." Six answered.

"Well whatever the reason is; they're going down." Rex said as he created his sword. He ran towards the pack and was about to swing his sword, when Yin interrupted.

"You know, you could have just asked _us_, the people _attacking_ why we're here. Instead of asking clueless green over there." Yin said while tilting her head up towards Six.

"Okay, fine. Why are you here?" Rex asked.

Van Kleiss shrugged. He didn't say anything, and just touched the ground, causing vines to shoot up, which wrapped around Rex, Six, and Bobo. He pulled them closer to himself, the pack, and Yin. "Now that's not really any of your concern now, is it?" He asked.

"Actually, you're attacking _our_ base, so I think it is our business." Rex said.

"Six was right, you _are_ cocky." Yin said.

Rex turned to Six. "You think I'm cocky?"

"Rex, focus." Six said.

"Right." Rex said. "Let's see what they think of this!" Rex said while turning his arm into his sword once again.

"Wow…it's a sword." Yin said mockingly.

"Let's see what you think of it after this!" Rex said as he swung his sword at Yin. She caught his sword and broke it in half with her bare hand.

"Way to repeat the same sentence structure." Yin said while tossing the half of Rex's sword she broke off into the canyon next to the base.

"Y-you're correcting my grammar during a fight!" Rex asked.

"She does this all the time, kid." Six added.

"And, this isn't much of a fight. In fact, I'm quite bored." Yin said while crossing her arms.

"You are one screwed up chick." Rex commented.

"Thank you." Yin said as she faked a bow. She turned to Van Kleiss. "Can we just get this fight over with so we can go back to Abysus?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Van Kleiss released the three from the vines, dropping them a few feet.

"Ow." Bobo said.

"Dude, it was only a three foot fall." Rex said.

"Three feet is a lot to a monkey." Bobo said.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Rex!" Six snapped Rex back into reality as Biowulf started attacking. He tried to slash Rex with his claws, but Rex jumped out of the way. He punched Biowulf with his smack hands, which knocked the wolf robot hybrid out.

Rex then moved to attack Skalamander, while Six took on Breach, and Bobo fought Circe. Yin and Van Kleiss just watched the fight from the side lines as it progressed.

The fight between Rex and Skalamander was surprisingly even, until Breach sent Six through a portal, flying at Rex. The two fell on the ground, and Skalamander and Breach surrounded them. Six faked being knocked out, only to surprise attack the two. Rex, on the other hand, was truly knocked out.

Six jumped out at Breach and Skalamander and pulled out his swords. He slashed Skalamander with the katanas, which caused him no harm, but threw him back a few feet. The agent then ran over to Breach, jumped in the air, and round housed her as he was still in the air.

"Now that you've taken care of them green bean, you mind!" Bobo asked. He was running away from Circe.

The agent ran over to the chimp, and using the end of his katanas, he hit the girl in some of her vital pressure points. None of which would cause her death, but some of which would leave her paralyzed for an hour or two.

"I believe we're losing this fight." Van Kleiss analyzed, as he walked with Yin over to where Six and Bobo were standing.

"No. I think you've lost this fight. You no longer have any backup." Yin said.

"What?" Van Kleiss asked.

"Can't you see that I was playing you? I'm a double agent." Van Kleiss shot the girl a somewhat confused glare. "I deceived you."

The man just shook his head. "You-you're deceitful, underhanded, cunning, black-hearted,"

"Okay, just shut up." Yin cut him off. She was tired of hearing the man talk. "Enough with the compliments."

"You aim to be black-hearted? That's a very bizarre goal…I like you. You're just what the pack needs. Join us, Yin. With your help, we can save all Evos from humanity."

"Look, I know not all Evos are monsters, but some just need to be stopped. Are you really too blind to see that most Evos aren't able to be in their right minds when they're attacking?" Yin said. Was this man really _that_ oblivious to the truth?

"Despite your views, it is clear that the _Evos_ are the ones that need protection from the _humans_. Not the opposite way."

"Well despite _your_ views; I will **never** join you." Yin retorted.

"If that is your final decision, then so be it." Six and Bobo raised their weapons after the man's comment.

"Don't." Yin said while putting her hand in front of them, stopping them from attacking. "I can take him."

Van Kleiss attacked Yin with his vines, but she just bended them away. She blocked a vine that was about to hit her in her side, only to have one of the vines grasp her around the neck. She saw Six and Bobo raise their weapons once again, but she just shook her head.

The man walked over to her. "If you want to live, you will join me."

"I can live without joining you." She felt the vine's grip around her throat tighten. Yin just glared at Van Kleiss before she summoned a wall of fire, which surrounded her and turned the vines to ash.

She stared at Van Kleiss who was now laying on the ground. Yin snapped her fingers and a cage made of earth formed around the man.

"You're making a mistake by staying with this organization. They _will_ bring you down." The man said.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." Yin said while walking over to Rex and picking him up. "I encourage you to find a way out, and then never come back. You've seen what will happen." The girl told Van Kleiss while pointing towards the pack members, all of which were either knocked out or severely injured.

"You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over." Van Kleiss commented before Yin, Six, and Bobo walked back into base. Rex had to be carried.

**"Yin, come to my office immediately."** White said over the loudspeaker.

"It's like clockwork…the guy just knows." Yin commented. "Here, take Rex." She handed Rex off to Six before walking to White's conference room.

The screen turned on immediately as the girl walked into the room.

"Yin, you just took down Van Kleiss single handedly. Not to mention you were able to deceive Van Kleiss, the pack, and even Six, Rex, and Bobo. You are to report to the petting zoo tomorrow morning, and work alongside Six." White ordered.

"Wait, White…doesn't Six train Rex?" Yin asked.

"Exactly." White said before pressing a button making the screen go blank.

AN :

Okay, I have exams starting Monday, so I'm probably not going to have the next chapter posted for at least two days. However, I'm finishing my attempt at Six's Christmas story (it has an awesomely corny title) and posting that sometime later today.

This is a random thought, but what happened to that data rod that White was oh so focused on getting, during "The Forgotten"? That thing was such a major plot point in one episode, and then it just disappeared off the face of the earth…


	7. Chapter 7

**Lina Trinch**: Oh, I'm terrible at using plot lines. I always change my mind. I just kinda write as ideas come to me. Your story is long…well, it's good long, but it's just really, really long. MoA ordered two more seasons! That's awesome! They'll probably use the data rod later…or maybe Rex lost it or something. *shrugs* he would find a way to lose something most likely locked in White's room.

**TiGeRIIIY99**: Then they should really have brought that data rod back into the picture. That data rod could prove to be a very good episode plot if MoA executed it right. I'm glad you like my OC, and I agree about White being a douche :D

AN:

It's just going to be at the end. I'm too lazy and tired to write it right now. But GR © MoA

"Alarm clock…I _will_ kill you one of these days." Yin said as she heard her alarm clock blaring. "I don't sleep…then when I _do _actually sleep, this stupid thing wakes me up. I just can't win with you, can I?" She pointed a finger accusingly at the alarm clock.

The girl realized what she was doing and started cracking up. "Listen to me!" She said while in hysterics, "I'm having a conversation with a clock…being employed under White's officially driving me crazy." The girl pulled a stiletto out of her dresser drawer and stabbed the alarm clock right down the middle. The dagger was sticking straight out of the top of the clock. The girl laughed and walked to her closet to get dressed.

After getting dressed, Yin glanced over at her clock to see what time it was. "Oh right…I stabbed it." The girl picked up her phone and looked at the screen. It was only 4 Am. Six didn't start training Rex until 6 Am, so she had two hours to kill. Yin contemplated what to do for two hours for a few minutes, before deciding to go to Holiday's lab. She wanted to run some experiments, whether or not White permitted them.

The hallways were bare and no troops or employees were anywhere to be seen. Most of the Evos in the petting zoo were asleep, and the ones that were still awake were most likely nocturnal.

There was one person other than Yin awake at this time; Holiday. As Yin walked into the lab, she saw the doctor staring deeply into a computer screen covered in binary. Her elbows were on the table, and her hair was a mess. Yin couldn't see her eyes, but she guessed by the rest of the doctor's appearance that they were bloodshot and red.

"Warning, warning, communication terminated. Immediate repair required…what does that mean?" Yin asked while she walked up to the doctor.

"What?" A confused and exhausted Holiday replied.

"The binary. That's what it says." Yin said.

The doctor stood up and hugged Yin, which made the goth girl's eyes widen in shock. "You read binary!" The doctor said while throwing her hands up in the air. "You read binary!"

"Um…yes…?" Yin said while glancing confusedly at the doctor.

"What does the rest say?" The doctor recomposed herself and sat back down at her desk. "I've been trying to figure this out for a day."

"Let me see…" Yin glanced over at the screen. "It says: Warning, warning, communication terminated. Immediate repair required to prevent shutdown. Shutdown will not save progress." Once she was done reading, she turned her attention back to the doctor. "Holiday, what is this?"

"Rex's nanite readings." The doctor replied.

"They're…mini computers. Incredible." Yin said.

"You catch on fast." The doctor commented.

"Wait; shutdown won't save progress…Rex is going to black out, isn't he?"

"Yin, how did you know about Rex's amnesia and previous black outs?" Holiday questioned.

"Psychic." Yin said while tapping the side of her head.

"That comes with the rest of your powers?" Holiday asked.

"Yes. Now, judging by that binary; we need to get Rex in here now." Yin sternly said.

"I'll get Six to bring him in." Holiday said. Yin nodded and returned to looking at the computer screen.

Outside the Lab

"Six! Six!" Holiday yelled while running down the hall towards Six's door. She was running at top speed, pushing the few troops in her way out of her way. There weren't many troops, because it was still early in the morning.

When Holiday finally reached Six's door, she began pounding on it to wake Six. Moments later, the agent arrived at the door and opened it. "Doctor?" Six said. He glanced over at his clock. "Why are you here? It's 5 Am."

"Yin decoded the binary. We need Rex. Now!" Holiday practically yelled. Six raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll explain later. Just get Rex, and meet me in the lab."

The agent nodded and then closed his door. He grabbed his green jacket and put it on, then pocketed his katanas. When Six opened the door, he saw that Holiday was already halfway down the hall.

He ran to Rex's room and typed in the door lock code. The door opened and the agent ran to Rex's bed. Not having enough time to wake the boy, Six just grabbed the teen and ran out of the door towards Holiday's lab.

Back in the Lab

"Where is he?" Holiday asked herself while frantically pacing.

"He'll get here when he gets here." Yin said, trying to keep Holiday calm. The door to the lab flew open, along with the green clad agent carrying a half-asleep Rex in with him.

"Put him in the scanner." Holiday commanded.

Six placed the teen in the scanner and in a few minutes, the computer screen showed images of his nanites, and some nanite readings. "So what's wrong with him?" Six asked.

"The binary on the computer screen. It says that Rex's body is going to go into shutdown unless immediate repair. It also says that if he shuts down, progress will not be saved. Basically, Rex might black out and forget everything." Yin explained.

"What!" Rex yelled while standing up. The boy had overheard Yin and Six's conversation. "I'm going to black out again!"

"Maybe not." Holiday said. She pointed to the computer screen and began explaining. "There's something irregular in a few of your nanites…mutations maybe. If we do nothing to fix it; you'll most likely black out. If we can fix it; you'll be fine."

Rex bit his lip and started shaking his head back and forth. "I can't black out again. I just can't! I don't remember anything from the last times I've blacked out, and I don't want to forget anything else!"

"Rex, it'll be okay." Six began explaining. "You have two experts who will be able to operate on you." The agent said, referring to Holiday and Yin.

The boy slowly nodded. He looked back and forth between Yin and Holiday, then took a few deep breaths to try calming down. Rex knew that Holiday would be able to fix him. He wasn't sure about Yin because he hadn't known her for that long, but he knew that she was skilled and could most likely help him too.

"Okay. So…what are you going to do?" Rex asked. His voice held an element of fear. He saw Yin's features soften after his comment. She obviously sensed the fear in Rex's voice.

"Rex," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're going to remove the corrupt nanites from your system." Yin said. Holiday nodded, showing that she agreed with Yin's method.

"How?" Rex asked.

"Have you ever dissected something?" Six asked Rex. The boy nodded. "Well that's what these two are going to be doing. Only, you're going to be the specimen."

The boy gulped, but then nodded. He was afraid, so for once in his life; he didn't really have anything to say. Six noticed and walked over to the boy. The agent placed a hand on his shoulder. Rex looked Six in the eyes-er, sunglasses, and saw that the agent was sincere. He was trying to cope Rex through his fear. It was a nice notion that Rex would never have expected from his green clad ninja nanny. The boy looked up at his nanny and his face developed a small smile.

"Rex, take your shirt off and lay down." Holiday said. The boy took off his shirt and laid on the ground. Holiday face-palmed. "I meant on the hospital bed."

"Oh…" Rex walked over to the hospital-like bed, climbed onto it, and then laid down. The doctor placed a mask over the boy's mouth, and before Rex knew it; he was asleep.

"So, what now?" Six asked. He wasn't exactly familiar with the process of surgery. He had only ever been operated on; he had never operated on another.

Holiday and Yin glanced over at each other. Neither of them had planned to have Six help operate on Rex. Neither of them wanted to make him just stand around doing nothing while he was concerned, though. "You can monitor his readings." Yin said, trying to come up with an easy job for the agent. "If anything seams irregular, just tell us. We'll probably be too busy performing surgery to watch the readings."

Six raised an eyebrow, but nodded and walked over to the monitor. The agent didn't know much about operating, but he knew enough to know that the monitor makes noise. Yin and Holiday could just hear if something was wrong; he didn't need to watch the monitor to tell them. Six just pulled over a chair and took a seat next to the monitor, though. He had the chair turned towards the operating table, so he could see what was going on.

Holiday injected a tube into Rex's arm, which led to a metal rack supporting a small bag filled with some sort of anesthetic. Yin then took a scalpel off of the table, and carefully cut an incision in Rex's chest. The incision was close to the boy's heart, so Yin had to be extremely accurate to keep from accidentally killing the boy. Thankfully, she was skilled enough to be able to cut the incision without killing him.

Six watched in fascination as the two inserted a strange device into the incision. They left it in there for about ten minutes before taking it out. Yin walked over to Six to fill him in on what was going on. She held up the device, which looked similar to a strainer. "Six, this is a type of filter which was developed a few years ago. It can filter things on a microscopic level. We used it to trap the mutated nanites and get them out of Rex's system."

The girl walked away and placed the strainer-like object under a microscope. She looked into the device and adjusted the lens. Then the girl walked over to Holiday and got her to come over and look into the microscope. "This is fantastic." Holiday yelled. "We got the nanites out."

Yin and Six just nodded and smiled. They were both overjoyed that Rex was alright, but neither of them had a tendency to show much, if any, emotion. "How many CCs of knockout gas did you give him?" Yin asked.

"Five." Holiday said.

"Okay, then he's going to be out for a few more hours…what do we do in the meantime?" Yin asked.

"Have Rex-free time." Six said while walking out the door. Holiday and Yin just laughed at the agent. They raised an eyebrow at each other, both agreeing that Six was right about the Rex-free time. The boy _could_ be a handful after all…

AN 

Okay, this chapter was pretty short, but I've been busy with midterms and just wanted to get this posted before I leave on winter break. I'm going to Florida, so I probably won't post anything while I'm there. I'm leaving tomorrow right after school, so unless I get a WiFi connection and some free time; I'm not going to be able to post another chapter for at least two weeks D:


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

Okay, I knew I said there wouldn't be another chapter up for two weeks, but my vacation was delayed due to a snow storm. I'm leaving tomorrow morning instead. I would reply to the comments like always, but I really don't have time to do that, because I'm shuffling just to get this chapter finished. Sorry if they're any grammar errors or spelling mistakes, but I really don't have time to proof-read this because I have to go pack! Like always, GR © MoA.

"What is the meaning of this!" An angry White Knight shouted at Yin, Six, and Holiday. He had called them into his office about an hour ago. "Why was Rex not training this morning?"

"We needed to perform surgery on the boy." Six said. White raised an eyebrow at the agent. "Well…they did." He said while gesturing to Holiday and Yin.

"Why?" White asked.

"There were corrupt nanites in his system. We needed to remove them, or else there was a chance that he would go through another blackout." Holiday answered.

"How do you know they're gone for good?" White asked.

"We're not sure. They were mutated, corrupt." Yin started. "There is a chance that the process could repeat itself."

"Well make sure it doesn't, and-"

White was cut off by Holiday. "We can't control what his nanites do. They act on their own."

"Well if it does happen, just make sure you keep it under control." Knight said to Holiday. "And you two," He said while looking towards Six and Yin, "get Rex back to training." Then the screen went blank.

"He's still out cold, you careless jerk!" Holiday yelled while lunging towards the screen.

The agent caught the woman before she was able to reach the screen. "Holiday, we don't need _another_ broken screen." Six said.

"Another?" Yin asked while raising an eyebrow at Holiday.

"It's a long story…" The doctor answered.

"Okay then." Yin said.

"How long until Rex is conscious?" Six cut in. Holiday and Yin stared at each other, before Holiday decided to give it her best guess.

"I'd say about two to three hours. But his nanites could affect the amount of time he remains unconscious." Holiday said.

"Let's just hope he wakes up before White slaughters us for not training him." Yin commented. Suddenly, the room turned red from the light of the red alert sirens, which were at an ear shattering volume.

Six, Yin, and Holiday all looked at each other simultaneously. "Rex!" They all shouted before running out the door and down to Holiday's lab.

When the three got to the lab, they say Rex lying on a hospital bed. But the boy was not laying peacefully. His body was pulsing erratically, and it appeared that the boy was having a stroke. Holiday immediately ran over to the boy, whereas Yin ran over to the computer screen, which was spitting out binary codes on the screen.

"What's wrong?" Six asked, with tones of both harshness and worry in his voice.

"I don't know!" Holiday frantically replied. Six walked over to Yin and glanced at the computer screen. The sequence; 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 was repeated throughout the screen.

The agent glanced over at Yin. "It's saying 'ERROR' over and over again." The girl said while hanging her head.

"That's it?" Six asked the girl. She nodded her head, remaining speechless. Six placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and looked into her eyes-well…right eye that was. She looked up at him, and knew he was trying to speechlessly tell her that everything would be alright. Six removed his hand from the girl's shoulder, and walked over to Holiday. She then thought about his glance once more, and realized that maybe _she_ wasn't the one he was trying to reassure about this…

Yin thought it over for a second, but then walked over to join Holiday and Six. "It just says 'ERROR' a bunch of times." The girl solemnly told Holiday.

Holiday shut her eyes for a second, but then reopened them and looked at Rex's face. 'He looks so…peaceful. Well, at least his face does.'

"So what's wrong with him?" Yin asked Holiday.

"It's likely that some of his other nanites mutated. If they reach his brain; they'll knock him out and he'll lose all memory." Yin noticed a tear beginning to form itself in the doctor's eye.

The girl looked Holiday in the eyes. "It'll be alright. We'll see an end to this. A positive end." Suddenly Rex woke up in a gasp for breath. His stroke had immediately ceased following his wake-up.

"What's going on!" He yelled.

"Well he's…awake." Holiday noted, trying to stay optimistic.

"Your nanites are mutating. We thought we had removed all of the mutated nanites, but it looks like more grew in their place." Yin explained.

"Well, are you sure it's really a mutation?" Rex asked, calming down slightly. "I mean, some weird things go on with my nanites."

Yin and Holiday turned to face one another with questioning glares plastered on their faces. "Um…maybe…it's not?" Holiday hypothesized.

"Maybe, but then what's up with the binary?" Yin pointed out.

"I don't know…" Holiday said.

"Maybe…his nanites were trying to trick us." Yin theorized. She immediately received 'are you crazy?' glares from Six, Rex, and Holiday. "Think about it; maybe Rex' nanites needed to be filtered, so they tricked us into doing it. If the situation wasn't dire, then we most likely would have just pushed it aside and worried about it later. Maybe the nanites tricked us into thinking the situation was dire so that we would get the job done sooner."

"So why would they be doing this?" Six questioned.

"Maybe they're not controlling it. Maybe this is just a side effect from removing some of Rex's nanites." Yin replied.

"That's actually a good theory…" Holiday sounded shocked.

"Well, does that mean I'm still going to black out?" Rex asked, sounding a little exasperated at Yin's theory. His nanites might have _tricked_ him! Well…they also tricked two geniuses, so maybe being tricked by them wasn't that bad.

"No." Holiday said. "If Yin's hypothesis proves to be true, then that means you were never in any danger at all."

"My nanites have restarted my heart before…they could probably give me a fake stroke a come up with some fake binary just as easily." Rex noted.

"Well, I'd say you're most likely safe to go." Holiday said. "Just come back here every once in a while, just so I can make sure." The doctor advised.

"Will do, doc." Rex jumped off of the hospital bed, and stood up. "I don't suppose you would want to be escorted to your room by someone who just almost died." Rex said, trying to use a strangely pathetic pick-up line on Yin.

"Kid, you didn't almost die." Six pointed out to the boy. Rex glared angrily at the agent.

"You're my nanny, you should be concerned." Rex said.

Six raised an eyebrow. "Concerned about what?"

"Never mind." Rex said. He held out his hand to Yin. In turn, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll walk with you, but I'm not holding your hand." She smacked Rex's hand away so that it was out of reach of her own.

The two walked out of the lab, and started towards Yin's room.

"So…what's amnesia like?" Yin questioned. Sure, she had studied the disorder, but she had never experienced it first hand.

"It's just…it's scary." Yin froze at Rex's comment. He didn't sound like the fifteen year old boy he was. He sounded like a scared, confused little kid.

"It's okay to be scared Rex. You have every right to be." Yin said. "Not knowing who you are, anything about yourself; that's scary shit right there." Rex laughed at the girl's blunt comment.

"Thanks Yin. Just wondering…what scares you?" Rex asked as the two continued walking down the hall.

"I don't get scared." She replied.

"Everyone gets scared."

"I don't."

"Sure you don't…" The boy smiled slightly at Yin. The girl stopped and opened her room door. "Goodnight." Rex said before he continued walking down the hall to his room.

Yin walked into her room, opened a drawer, and picked up a picture. She glanced over it and then placed it face down on her bed. "I don't get scared…at least, not anymore."

Flashback

_ The six year old was running away from two rabid dogs. They had looks in their eyes that just screamed 'I'm killing you'. She was frightened, and just kept running. Eventually, the dogs had chased her into an alley. She had nothing else to do, so she did the only thing she knew how; she fire bended. Yin didn't kill the dogs, but she was able to send them whimpering and running at the sight of the fire. _

_ There was one problem though; she had just fire bended in public. This was something she knew not to do, but she didn't know how else to react to the dog's attack._

_ "Hey, freak!" Yin turned to face the boy who just yelled._

_ "Oh wow, she responded!" Another boy said as he began to laugh._

_ "Let's see if she responds to this." The first boy to speak took a plastic cup and threw it at the girl. It hit her in the head, and she soon found herself drenched in soda._

_ "Leave me alone!" She yelled at the two._

_ "Aw, isn't that cute. She wants us to leave her alone." The first boy said._

_ "So cute, Roger." The second boy confirmed Roger's previous statement._

_ "Derek! I told you to stop calling me Roger; it's Roj." _

_ "Sorry Roj." The two boys stopped arguing and turned to face where Yin was once standing. "Where'd she go?"_

_ "How the hell should I know?" Roger asked. "Let's go find her." _

_ Yin could feel the two boys walking closer to her. She was hiding in an alleyway. A six year old girl was hiding from two teenage boys, who were possibly trying to kill her. She realized this, and she was scared. _

_ "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Derek said._

_ "There you are you little freak!" The boy named Roj said as he walked up to her. He delivered a punch directly to her left eye. The girl who was previously sitting was now lying face down on the ground._

_ "What were you doing with that fire, freak!" Roj taunted as he continuously delivered kicks to her rib cage in addition to punching her in the left eye once more. The six year old moaned in pain. Her eye was bloody, bruised, and numb, and it was likely that some of her ribs were broken. She wanted to fire bend and defend herself, but she was too weakened to focus._

_ Roj delivered a kick to her left arm that sent the girl flying out of the alley onto the sidewalk. He grabbed her by the shirt collar so that her head was lifted up and she was standing. With his other hand, Roj started punching her in the eye and ribs. _

_ "Roj, don't you think this is taking it too far?" Derek interjected. He could see that the girl was in pain, but Roj seamed not to care._

_ "This freak's had enough when I say she's had enough." The boy lifted the girl up so that her feet were no longer touching the pavement. He pulled her face close to his own. "If you want me to stop, freak, you'd better beg." He hissed at her._

_ "Just stop…please, just stop…" The girl said, using the little amount of breath she had to articulate those words. _

_ "What was that? I can't hear you, freak!" Roj taunted._

_ "Get your fucking hands off me." The girl said._

_ "You didn't just tell me to do that, right freak? Cause if you did, I'd have to do this." The boy threw the girl into the road and ran over to her. She was bleeding heavily, but the boy didn't care. He kicked her across the street so that she hit the sidewalk with great force. He was walking over to her, about to do more, when Derek interrupted him._

_ "Roj, enough is enough." _

_ "I'll tell you when it's enough!" The boy pulled out a dagger and stabbed his friend in the chest. The boy's body immediately fell to the ground. The six year old didn't know what to do, so she just screamed. She expected the boy to take out his dagger and stab her as well, but instead he ran off. _

_ Yin was lying on the edge of the sidewalk. Her hands were wrapped around her knees, which she had tightly pressed against her chest. She was crying, she was scared, she was confused._

_ "Uhh…" The six year old heard a small groan come from the boy named Derek's throat. With caution, she slowly moved over to him. He was still alive, but barely. Using all her strength, the girl stood up. She then took the boy and placed one of his arms around her shoulder. _

_ "Don't worry…it'll be okay." She reassured him. Or…was she really reassuring herself?_

_ Yin carried the boy to the local sheriff's office. When she walked inside, she received a variety of looks. Some people looked scared, some people looked intimidated, some angry, and some just confused. Basically everything she was feeling at the moment._

_ The girl lugged the boy over to a desk and placed him in a chair before she blacked out. _

_ When Yin awoke, she was lying in a hospital bed with a variety of machines surrounding her, and multiple tubes running into her arm. Derek was laying in the bed across the room from her, alive. Not well, but alive._

_ While lying in the hospital bed, the girl looked at her reflection in the room window. Her eye was black and still had some dried blood on it. Her vision was heavily impaired in her left eye. She could just barely see out of it, and her vision was completely blurred. The girl examined her reflection closer, only to see that she had stitches on her eyelid, and some surrounding her eye. _

_ Not wanting to look at her eye anymore, the girl turned away from the window. She instead looked down at her arms. Her left arm had a huge red slash covered with stitches extending up from her elbow to her shoulder. The six year old now had, at the very least, two scars._

_ The scars she was thinking about back then were only the physical ones though. She hadn't even begun to imagine the mental scars that would come with this act of hatred. The girl now knew what human nature was like, how people acted when they didn't know how to act or what to think. _

_ She was fine with admitting it back then, so she did. "I-I'm scared…" She voiced aloud._

_ "It's alright." One of the nurses said. "You have every right to be." _

End Flashback

Hatred…that's what she was afraid of. The way people act…she had seen it from an early age, and she learned to fear it. Of course, Yin experienced much more hatred and other terrible acts when she was a child.

Yin walked to the mirror above her dresser and pulled her left side bangs behind her ear. She looked at her eye in the mirror before throwing her hair back over her eye. Yin's eye was red from the blood with had flowed into it both during the fight and when she got her stitches. That was another thing. She had a trail of stitches traveling diagonally down around her eye. They began at her forehead, stopped at her eye, and then continued to travel town a quarter of her cheek. The doctors did all they could to restore her eye and her vision, but it just wasn't enough. She was blind in her left eye, and the scars, stitches, and the discoloration of her actual eye would be there forever most likely. She had even tried to heal it using her water bending. Nothing.

Her right eye was red too, but it was nothing in comparison to her left eye.

Growing tired of looking at her reflection, she grabbed a sai off of her dresser and struck it against the mirror, causing it to shatter. Then she walked back to her bed and sat down.

The girl picked up the picture frame she was previously holding. The picture was a photograph of Derek. For the time the two were in the hospital together, they had developed a strong friendship. Yin laid down on her bed and held the frame against her heart. "Rest in peace Derek." She allowed a single tear to run down her face while thinking of her deceased friend. Derek had never made it home alive from the hospital. 

AN:

Well that was…darker than I expected it to be. But this is where Yin will begin falling apart. And…it's up to our favorite green clad agent to fix her. No, there will be no sex, and/or romance between the two. Maybe a hug, but that's it. Yin is seventeen, and I picture Six to be about thirty. That's just too big of an age gap for me to write a romance about. A lot more of Yin's past is going to come into this story, and I'm even going to add (my hypothesized version of) Six's past into it. Oh, and of course more Holix. Now, I have to go pack, so like I said before; no updates for two weeks unless I get a WiFi connection and some free time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lina Trinch**: A lot of those Rex/Six (Sex?) slashes are…disturbing. Well, mostly when they're lemons. I'm not against yaoi, but the age difference and having sex is just…yeah…too much for my taste.

AN:

Back from Florida! I just got home yesterday, and was going to upload a chapter I had written over break, but my dad decided to go on the computer when we got home and infect the computer with a virus -_-

I think it's gone, so…that's good. Like always, GR © MoA.

In tears, Yin reached into her dresser drawer. "Maybe they won't give me suicidal thoughts this time…" She thought out-loud as she opened a bottle of pills.

She poured some of the pills from the bottle into her hand and ingested them. The girl walked into her bathroom and wiped her face with a wet towel to remove the stains from her tears. When she walked out of the bathroom, she glanced over at the shards of glass lying on the ground.

"White's going to kill me…" She said while glancing over at the glass shards. Yin walked over to the aftermath of her little breakdown and began picking up the shards. "One piece of glass" She began counting as she placed the glass in a trash can. "Two piece of glass-three piece of glas-ow!" Yin looked down at her hand, which was now covered in red crimson liquid. "Damn it! Damn it!" The girl ran over to her bed and tore off a piece of her sheet.

Yin wrapped the torn-off sheet around her hand to form a tourniquet, which she proceeded to tie extremely tightly around her hand. After a few minutes, the bleeding had slowed down. She looked down at the ground where she had ran over to the bed, and discovered a trail of blood. "Okay, I just lost a lot of blood…maybe I should go see Holiday before I faint." She voiced.

Suddenly, she was overcome by a dizzy feeling. "Shit-too late." Yin said before she fell on the ground and her world went black.

When she awoke, Yin was lying under a thin, white sheet. When she further examined her surroundings, she found herself to be lying on a hospital bed in the medical wing of Providence base. "Wh-what happened?" She asked herself.

"You fainted." Yin jumped when she heard Holiday respond to her question.

"Hello!" She practically shouted, not knowing how else to react. Holiday just smiled and laughed to herself.

"Sorry-I didn't mean to scare you." The doctor apologized.

"You didn't scare me." Yin rebuttled.

"Then why did you jump?" The doctor questioned.

"I don't know. I just got a chill, that's all."

"Okay, but then why did the heart monitor increase when you 'got a chill'"? Holiday retorted.

Defeated, Yin just sighed, but then smiled slightly while shaking her head back and forth. "Stupid monitor."

"Care to tell me what happened?" Holiday asked. The doctor was looking at Yin's hand when she questioned the girl.

"Cut myself on a glass shard."

"How?"

"I broke my mirror and I was trying to clean up the glass."

"How did you break the mirror?"

"I was practicing fighting, and I accidentally broke it." Yin defended, trying to cover up her story. However, the look she received from Holiday told her that the doctor wasn't buying it.

"Well, what did you break it with?" Holiday questioned smugly.

"My sai."

"Then where was your sai when I found you unconscious in your room?"

"In my closet."

"And how did it get there?"

"My hand didn't bleed immediately after I punched the mirror, Holid-" Realizing that she slipped, Yin stopped her sentence on the spot. She made eye contact with Holiday, but quickly looked away.

"Yin, why did you really break your mirror?" The doctor questioned as she looked Yin in the eyes-well, eye. When the girl didn't respond, Holiday continued interrogating her, "Okay, if you're not going to tell me that, then at least tell me what medication you took before I found you unconscious."

"How did you know I took medication?"  
"Well, I assumed you did because your blood stream was slightly different than usual, but you just confirmed my assumption."

Yin sighed before answering Holiday's question. "Anti-depressants."

"Why?"

"Could you stop it with the 'why's' and 'what's' and 'where's'! You're not my therapist!" Yin's heart rate went up slightly after her outburst. After she noticed herself, the girl ripped the tube connecting herself to the heart monitor out of her skin.

Holiday looked aggravated for a moment, but scoffed it off. "Then who is your therapist?" Holiday's comment received a look of shock from Yin, which was preceded by a look of deep thought.

"I wish I had one sometimes. The closest thing I've ever had was Six." Yin and Holiday made eye contact before both beginning to laugh at Yin's comment of Six being her therapist.

"Six was your therapist!"

"I didn't say he was a good therapist…he didn't comment on anything. He just listened. And he didn't even listen that well either."

"I can't believe you actually got him to listen to your problems!"

"He'd do anything if it meant helping the people he cares about." Holiday looked down to think for a moment.

"You know-you're right."

"He tries to act all stoic and tough, but he's a huge softie inside." Yin said while beginning to crack up.

"That is too true." Holiday said before beginning to laugh along. "Knowing him-well, at least the ninja part of him-he's probably listening to what we're saying right now."

"Eh, let him listen. I'm not too scared of Sixey." Yin said. Holiday stared at her before placing her hand over her mouth and laughing again.

"Sixey?"

"Oh yeah, used to call him that all the time. It annoys the hell out of him."

"That might be useful knowledge…"

"Trust me, it'll come in handy."

"So, I'd hate to down the mood, but why does someone your age need to take anti-depressants?"

"I'm depressed."

"Well," Holiday began, "I guessed _that_."

"I just had some bad memories."

"About…?"

"A painful event."

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Both."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really…" Holiday raised an eyebrow, which Yin noted. "I suppose I could tell you one thing about it-this isn't my real eye color. I'm wearing contacts."

"Then what's you real-" Holiday's question was answered before she finished asking. She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Yin take out her contact to reveal her true eye color. The girl's previously green eye was now a dark shade of red.

"This is."

"What…what about your other eye?"

"It's a little worse…I don't know if you really want to see it."

"Yin, I'm a doctor. I can assure you I've seen worse."

"If you're sure." The girl said as she shrugged. She then reached for her bang and placed it behind her ear, which received a slight gasp from Holiday.

"I didn't know your eye was…wow."

"Yeah…you're one of the few people I know who have ever seen my eye. Other than myself, I think the only person whose seen it was that nurse and the kids that caused it."

"Not 'Sixey'?" Holiday asked.

"Nope. Six has never seen it."

"Wow…I feel special now."

"You should." Yin said after laughing a little. She proceeded to cover her eye with her bang, as it was before. "Not to end the conversation, but can I leave now?"

Holiday's phone started ringing, and she reached into her pocket to pull it out. "Yes, Six?-No, no I haven't seen Rex.-Well…alright, I'll be right there." The doctor put her phone back in her pocket. "Sorry Yin, but I have to leave."

"It's alright. I don't even know what time it is, but White's probably looking for me." Yin said as she rolled her eyes.

"You should get some rest. Don't worry about White." Holiday advised. The girl just laughed.

"Holiday, I would personally love that. But, it's like your sister. You wouldn't go against White's orders, because he might kill her. I'm in the same boat, only with my friends."

"Well maybe you should come with me to meet Six and go search for Rex."

"Well, I would technically be following White's orders if I did that…I'd just be following White's orders for Six instead."

"I'll take that as a yes." Holiday said. She then began walking out of the room into the hall.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yin said as she jumped out of the hospital bed and ran after Holiday.

The two walked down the hall, and they eventually walked to the ship hangar to meet Six. The agent lifted his eyebrow to question why Yin was with Holiday.

"Got nothing better to do." Yin answered before the agent could even ask his question. The girl walked by him and into the ship. Six then raised an eyebrow at Holiday when she walked by him. The doctor just shrugged in response.

"Hey, it'll be like old times, eh Sixey?" Yin said once Six and Holiday entered the ship. The agent turned around from the driver's seat to shoot Yin a death glare. "Fine, fine." She said as she held her hands up defensively.

"Let's just go find Rex." Holiday interjected.

"Fine with me." Six said before starting the ship and taking off.

"Where'd he go anyway?" Yin asked Six.

"You're the psychic, why don't you tell me?" Six retorted.

"Okay." The girl placed two of her fingers on her temples before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Fly down." She said as her eyes popped open. "Now!"

The agent did as the girl commanded, and just barely missed hitting a giant whale. Van Kleiss's whale…

"Why is the pack here!" Holiday asked,

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here and find Rex." Yin said. A portal opened in front of the ship, which Six was unable to navigate around. Just like that, the ship and its three passengers were transported to a world of black.

"Where are we?" Yin asked.

"I don't know." Six answered. Out of nowhere, something unseen flew through the air and bashed into the ship, causing it to crash into the ground. The ship began to steam, and its three passengers were no longer conscious.

"Who are they?" An unseen being asked another.

"I'm not sure. What should we do?" The other answered.

"Bring them back. They're not of this world." Said the probable commander of the two.

"Yes, sir." The two answered. The beings picked the three up and began walking to where they came from.

The creatures brought the three back to their home, which, like the rest of this place, was pitch black.

"Who are they?" One of the beings asked the commander.

"They're Providence. Just like the boy."

"How did they get here?"

"I sent Kleiss and his 'pack' after them. The girl can teleport. Easy as that."

"Let me change his question." Six asked as he awoke. "_Why_ are we here?"

"Ah, and the second enemy has awoken." The commander spoke.

"_Second_?" Six questioned.

"Yes, a Providence boy arrived here hours ago."

"Rex." Six whispered under his breath.

"So the boy has a name. I suppose you're wondering the same thing he was-why this world is unseen. The answer is clear. It's the same case as your glasses-we can see you, but you are unable to see us."

"Why did you say was-where is he?" Yin asked as she rose.

"Playing dead to listen in, I presume? Smart girl." The commander commented.

"I asked you a question." Yin said while walking up to the commander and grabbing his collar to lift him in the air. "Where is he."

"The boy is fine. Well…alive." The man said as he grabbed Yin's hand. "Can you see me?"

"No."

"Then how do you know where I am?"

"Humans have more than one sense." She said before punching the man in the nose, which caused him to fall onto the ground. Yin then crouched down beside him. "I'll ask you once more before I kill you: where the hell is he!"

"I'm not telling_ you_." The man said.

"Then you're a fool." Yin said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sai. The girl lifted her hand into the air and began to bring it down, but Holiday stopped her before the girl was given the chance to kill. The doctor grabbed the girl's arm and forced it to turn, a motion which resulted in Yin unwillingly throwing her sai into the wall parallel.

"Are you prepared to tell her _now_?" The doctor asked.

"The boy is in the door to the left. Here is a candle to help you find your way." The commander frantically answered with fear engulfing his voice. The man could be easily heard running out of the room before anyone could view him.

"What, no match?" Holiday asked.

"I have it covered." Yin lit the candle on fire and took it by the holder handle. When the room was lit, it revealed walls painted dark red and a small, rectangular bed against one corner in the room. The room was incredibly simple, yet at the same time, slightly frightening for some unknown reason. Maybe it was just the condition that the observers were in that made the room appear frightening, but maybe it was something greater than that.

"Where's the door?" Holiday asked.

The three looked around the room a little longer, before Six was the first to find the exit. "There." The agent said while pointing to the door.

"Let's just hope that this guy wasn't lying about Rex." Yin said. "This looks like the only way to leave this room that _doesn't _lead outside, and if the room looks like this; I'm not too psyched to see the rest of this place."

"Neither am I." Holiday said. The three walked over to the door and examined it. "Slight problem; there's no handle." Six inspected the door for a moment before round-housing the center of it. Nothing.

"I don't think it's a normal door, Six." Yin said as she placed her hand against the door. She closed her eyes and blocked out everything in the room except for the door. Instantaneously, the door fell down into the floor and revealed a dusty pathway to another portion of the structure the three were trapped in.

"Let's fine the kid, and get out of here. Quickly. Then we need to find Kleiss." Six stated.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know if this pathway leads to Rex." Yin added. Suddenly, the three heard a scream of pain erupt from the other end of the wall. They immediately placed the source of the scream.

"Rex!" They all shouted while running down the corridor.

AN:

I've already written the next chapter, so…it should be up within a day or two. I have school tomorrow though, so that sucks. Oh, and where they are will be revealed piece by piece in the next two chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lina Trinch**: It was meant to be confusing, so…yay! And you're lucky your school starts that late…I wish mine did :P

AN:

Blah…too lazy to write one. Here's this thingy though: GR © MoA.

"Get up you worthless slave!" A man shouted at Rex, who was currently half concussed, supporting himself against a wall.

"I can't…" The boy weakly replied before he blacked out.

"You're weak." The man said. He walked over to Rex and picked the boy up by his collar. He drew a knife from his belt pouch and was about to stab the boy, when he was interrupted.

"Get your hands off him." Six said as he emerged from the hallway and took out his katanas. The agent ran up to the man and in turn, stabbed him. Yin and Holiday quickly followed the agent into the room and stared down at the possibly dead man before turning their attention to Rex, who was lying in a heap against the wall, covered in blood.

"Rex!" Holiday screamed as she ran to Rex and held him in her arms. She placed her hand against the boy's neck in an effort to find a pulse. "He's alive, but just barely. I don't know what happened to him, but he's completely drained. Both physically, and possibly power-wise."

"It would make sense. These creatures, whatever they are-" Yin said while shining the candle over the man previously attempting to kill Rex, "They're not human."

"Evo?" Six hypothesized as he looked down at the creature. It had jet black skin and hair. The being had the basic structure of a human, but had the main, tail, claws, and fangs of a lion.

"Most likely." Yin stated.

"We need to get Rex back to base." Holiday and Six both turned to look at Yin.

"I'd love to teleport us back, but that usually requires me having the basic idea of where I am." Yin explained. "Unless we figure out where we are, which is very unlikely, we're going to have to find another way back."

"That might be a problem." Holiday said as she held the candle up to the walls. "I can't find the door."

"Neither can I." Six said while helping Holiday look around.

"So we're trapped…in a dark hole. With no hope of getting out. While Rex is bleeding to death. What else am I forgetting?" Yin began to rant. "Oh yeah, Van Kleiss is probably invading base with the pack. But I can cure Rex, so that just leaves three things that are wrong." Yin picked up the candle and walked over to Rex. She placed the object on the ground before bending water onto her hands and placing her hands on the teen's chest. Slowly, his wounds began to fade away, and they eventually disappeared.

"Is he alright?" Holiday asked.

"His body is recovering. The only thing I can do is help it along and fix the critical damage." Yin said. "He'll be okay though."

"We need to focus on getting out of here." Six said.

"If only we knew where _here_ was." Yin added. She walked over to the wall and slammed her fist into it. After she hit the wall, one of the bricks slipped back into the wall. "Six, Holiday; I think this brick just moved."

"What?" Holiday and Six ran over to where Yin was standing to investigate the brick. "It's an exit."

"Or a trap." Six said.

"What other choice to we have?" Holiday asked the agent.

"Good point." Six glanced at the brick before kicking it completely through the wall. After the brick fell through, the wall began to crumble, then it completely collapsed.

The three walked through the opening in the room and entered a garden. Unfortunately, the hedges were cut to form an elaborate labyrinth, which appeared virtually impassable.

"Nope, that's it. I give up." Yin said before lying on the grass. "Freaky vibrations on the ground, by the way. We're not the only ones here."

"What do you mean? Who else is here?" Six questioned.

"More of those weird Evo things." Yin said before standing up. "They're coming closer too. I'm going with Six's theory that this was a trap."

"I'll guard Rex. You two have to hold them off until I can find another way out of here." Holiday said.

"There's no point; this is the only way out. We get through, or over, this labyrinth and we're home free…I think." Yin said.

"Then we're getting through." Six said. The agent brought out his katanas and began slicing through the hedges.

"You're not going to get through that way." Yin said. "There are too many isles to cut through. It would take hours, or maybe even days."

"What do you suggest." Six asked.

"Let's take a more…direct approach to this." The girl said. She lit her hands on fire and formed a giant circle of the ground made of fire. The circle expanded, and she warned Six and Holiday to take Rex and get back out of the garden. After the circle covered as far as Yin theorized the hedges to expand, she lifted her hands and a wall of fire emerged from the circle's border. Slowly, everything that the circle contained burned and turned into ashes.

When everything was burnt and the path through the used-to-be-labyrinth was clear, Yin called Holiday and Six to come back and bring Rex back in. The two ran past her to the exit, neither holding Rex. She glanced over at the pair before running after them.

"Where's Rex?" The girl asked.

"Breach's portal. She's gone." Holiday answered while continuing to run.

"Kleiss took him…" Yin commented.

"That's why we need to get back. Now!" Holiday said.

"Wait," Yin began, "If Breach could use a portal to get Rex without seeing him, then we're in a place controlled by her. This is a reversal of the stuff that Rex told me happened when Breach captured him. Only, this time _we're_ the ones in her freaky dimension. Not him."

"Yin, I think you're right. Only, is that enough information for you to be able to teleport us back to base?" Holiday asked.

"It's worth a try." The girl grabbed Six and Holiday's wrists and teleported them back to base, only to find Rex bloody once more. The teen was barely conscious, and Van Kleiss was fighting him. Rex could barely stand his ground.

Six pulled out his katanas and ran over to stop Van Kleiss, only to be stopped in turn by Breach, who teleported herself directly in front of the agent. He held is katanas over his head and was about to slice down on the girl, when she opened a portal and shoved the agent through. Six was teleported next to Rex, but was able to react in time to stop himself from slicing Rex with his katanas. While the two were in slight shock, Van Kleiss saw an opening and struck Rex in the side of the head, which resulted in a loss of consciousness for the boy.

Van Kleiss ran away from Rex and towards the agent, who swiftly avoided the man's attack. The two fought while Holiday snuck around them to drag the currently unconscious Rex away from the battle, though she was stopped by Biowulf. Noticing that Holiday needed help, Yin ran over and began holding off Biowulf while Holiday struggled to get Rex to safety.

When Holiday reached the door to exit the room, she was stopped once again, this time by Skalamander. Holiday momentarily dropped Rex and pulled a tranquilizer gun from a pouch on her belt. She shot the lizard mutant multiple times, which caused him to collapse forward onto the ground, before picking up Rex and making a mad dash for the door before another force could stop her.

Running through the halls, Holiday quickly reached the lab. She placed Rex on one of the hospital beds and hooked him up to a heart monitor, oxygen, an anesthetic, and other various machines. The doctor pulled over a stool and sat beside the boy. She held a stethoscope to his heart and examined the boy to make sure he was alright-well, as alright as he could be in his present state. The doctor simply sat beside Rex and continued to examine him, but felt somewhat guilty that she was not helping Six and Yin fight off the pack. She knew that right now, Rex needed her more than Yin and Six needed her.

Six lifted his katanas to slice through the army of vines that Van Kleiss had summoned. One of the vines found its way to the agent's ankle and wrapped itself around it, sweeping the man in the process. As Six fell, he lost grip on his katanas, and they went flying across the room, so the agent was unable to slice through the vine. Yin, finished fighting Biowulf, ran over to assist the agent. She brought out her pair of sai and sliced through the vine. Six stood up and ran over to where his katanas were. He grabbed them and ran back to join the fight, but Breach teleported him away before the agent could reach Van Kleiss. Surprisingly, Breach walked over to Van Kleiss and sent a portal to teleport him away as well.

"Where did you send him." Yin sternly asked. Breach had no response, so she decided to narrow down her question. "Six, not Kleiss."

"Go check on Rex, he's with Rex. The other is with Rex too. The lady, not the other man. Everyone is with Rex. Rex is popular around here. Just like he should be." Breach said. "They'll attack again after Rex is better. I don't want anything happening to Rex, so I sent them away. Now they can't hurt Rex. Not now. Not ever." The girl walked over to Skalamander and Biowulf and opened a portal to send them away. Breach, however, walked back to where she was previously standing and stayed there.

Yin began walking out of the room, when she stopped and turned to face Breach. The girl simply stood still, so Yin walked on.

"Is Rex alright?" Yin asked no one in general, upon entering the lab.

"He's alive." Holiday said. "But that's the only positive thing I can say at this point. I'm not sure what happened to him, but he just barely survived whatever it was that happened."

After Holiday's explanation, one of Breach's portals opened and she stepped through it into the room. The girl started walking towards Yin, who was standing beside Six, Holiday, and Rex. Six raised his katanas and Holiday pulled out a gun when Breach continued to walk closer. Yin motioned her hand toward the ground in an effort to tell the two to lower their weapons, which they complied to.

"Long time. It's been long. Very long, sis. Long time." Breach rambled.

"Yin, what is she talking about?" Holiday asked the girl.

"Breach…is one of my sisters." Yin explained. Breach allowed a demonic grin to slip onto her face as Six and Holiday's jaws dropped in shock and their weapons fell to the floor.

AN:

So that was a pretty short chapter by my standards, but I just felt that that was a good note to end on. I hope I cleared most things up, but everything else will be explained in the next chapter. I'm actually starting to write a cannon generator Rex story about the events in "Promises, Promises". It's about how Rex was forced to adapt to Providence. They'll be a better summary when I actually post the story. But, now I'm working part time on that one as well as this story. The new story should be up within a few days. Oh, and last but definitely not least; I have to learn the piano parts for 37 songs for a school musical in ONE and 1/2 months…so it might take me a while to update for the next few weeks. I'll try to get at least one chapter per story up every week for the time being, but I don't know if I can even guarantee that much. :(


	11. Chapter 11

**Lina Trinch**: I love Breach, she's my favorite antagonist, and one of my five favorite characters.

**TiGeRIIIY99**: Breach is going to be a main character of this story for a few more chapters.

**Hawkpath13**: Lol, thank you. And I love blood too xD

AN:

So I've been extremely busy, who knew high school sophomore life could be so packed. I have this huge national history day project due on February 7th, the school musical on February 20th, and some stupid history alphabet book project. We have to write poems and rhyme them. Only problem: nothing involving absolutism starts with an X.

"Why didn't you ever tell us Breach was your sister?" Holiday asked, exasperated.

"Well, you never asked." Yin defended.

"It seams like something we shouldn't have to ask about to find out!" White yelled as he came onto the lab screen. The man looked past Yin and turned his attention to Breach. "Why did you attack?"

"I don't attack. I never attack. I defend. I counter. Always defend. Never attack." Breach said.

"What is she talking about?" White asked Yin.

"She doesn't attack during battle. She uses people's forces against themselves. Breach simply redirects other people's attacks." Yin explained.

"I wasn't talking about her in general. I want to know why _Van Kleiss_ attacked." White re-asked. Yin looked over to Breach, who had no response to the man's question.

"Yeah, she's not planning on talking." Yin stated.

"How can you tell?" White asked.

Yin tapped the side of her head. "Does the word psychic mean **nothing** to you people?"

"Restrain her." White commanded.

"I am **not** restraining my sister."

"I wasn't talking to you." White looked at Six and Holiday.

"Give us one good reason." Six said to White.

"You want a reason?" White mocked. "She's an enemy. The girl is dangerous. Restrain her."

"No." Six retorted.

"Then you're a threat as well." White commented before the screen turned black.

"Get ready for a fight." Six advised. "White's not one to just let something like that go."

"I know." Yin said. She lit her hands on fire and stood beside Six, who had his katanas raised. Holiday remained seated next to Rex, who was still unconscious. Breach was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, an army of footsteps could be heard storming down the hall towards the lab. White had sent troops to attempt to restrain Breach, and possibly Six and Yin as well.

"How 'bout we try not killing anyone." Yin advised.

"Sounds like a plan." Six agreed. The door to Holiday's lab was broken down, and troops swarmed through it. They formed a circle around Six and Yin, while they raised their guns.

"Nobody move, we have you surrounded." One of the troops ordered Six and Yin.

"Really…" Yin said while shaking her head back and forth. The girl pulled out her stilettos and began throwing them at the troops. Before she released the weapons from her grip, she ignited each of them on fire.

"I thought you said not to kill them." Six commented before he attacked.

"They're just minor cuts and scrapes." Yin corrected. "Nothing fatal."

"The fire?"

"Just…minor burns." The agent rolled his eyes at the girl's comment before lifting his katanas and running towards the troops. The agent sliced the ends of the troops' guns off and Yin just continued throwing her ignited stilettos at them.

The soldiers continued to attack, even though their guns were no longer able to fire. Instead of firing, they ran towards the agent and girl and swung their damaged weapons. The two easily dodged the troops' attacks, but out of nowhere, Breach appeared and teleported most of the troops away.

"Get out of here, Breach!" Yin warned. "They're after _you_." Yin's warning was too late, however. More troops appeared in the room, and they fired tranquilizer guns which neutralized Breach, Six, and Yin. When Holiday stood to attack, the troops shot the doctor as well.

When Yin awoke, she noticed she was trapped, along with Six, Holiday, and Rex, in a solid white room. The girl noticed that the three were still knocked out, so she began analyzing the room. She placed her hands against the wall and closed her eyes. The walls began to grow black for a moment before returning to their pure white color.

"No way out." Yin commented.

"There has to be a way out." Six said while waking up.

"There isn't." The girl corrected.

"Then how did we get in here?" Six asked.

"Breach." Yin said.

"What?" The agent questioned.

"White can manipulate people." Yin began. "If that wasn't it, he also has some of the world's top scientists working for him. Holiday has triggered Breach's powers before-others could too. He had her teleport us here…"

"Can you get us out of here?" Six asked, changing the subject.

"Most likely." Yin said. She closed her eyes and attempted to teleport Six, Rex, and Holiday out of the room. No luck. "Well, maybe not."

"What happened?" The agent asked.

"I think I lost my teleportation." Yin assumed. "Or maybe I just can't counter Breach's portal. Well this is great."

"What's great?" Holiday asked as she awoke and walked over to Yin and Six.

"Well I was being sarcastic, but we're stuck here." Yin explained.

"We'll get out of here." Holiday encouraged.

"If Breach could get us in, she can get us out." Six said.

"Don't you get it? My sister might be dead!" Yin shouted. "She's the only thing I have left! My father disowned me, my little brother's location is unknown, and all of my other sisters most likely died during the nanite event! I couldn't even protect my mother, and now I can't even protect the last family tie I have…"

"I'd hate to ask," Holiday placed her hand on Yin's shoulder, "But did your mother die during the nanite event?"

"No. My mother died, but it wasn't during the event. She died when I was three-during childbirth. My father wouldn't help, the hospital wouldn't help. I was only three…I was only three and I had to raise a child." Yin leaned against a wall and let herself slide onto the ground. She pulled her knees against her chest and hung her head before allowing a tear to fall from her eye. "It's my fault…it's all my fault."

"Yin," Holiday walked over to the girl and sat beside her, "It's not your fault. If you were only three when whatever happened happened, then there was nothing you could do about it."

"You never told me your mother died when you were three." Six commented while walking over to Yin and Holiday.

"I told you my mother died."

"But you never told me…how." Six said. "I always just assumed she died during the event."

"No, it was a lot worse than that…a lot worse."

Flashback

The sky was black, and the only source of light was the flickering street lights. A woman's scream could be heard throughout the town. Not just a woman though-a mother giving birth to a new being.

A young girl was running-running as fast as her legs allowed. When she finally reached the source of the screaming, the girl kneeled beside her mother. "Mom! Mom! Are you alright!" She screamed.

"Yin," The woman grasped her child's hand. "I need you to call the hospital. 911."

"Okay." The three-year old ran to the nearest pay phone and dispensed a quarter into the machine. She dialed 911 and waited.

"Hello? How may we help you?" A voice asked through the phone.

After a five-minute conversation, the girl hung up the phone. Yin snapped into realization upon hearing the news.

"They…they turned us away. I-I didn't even know that was possible. I-I'm calling…dad." Yin mumbled. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She was actually going to ask her father for help. Her _father_-the same man that tossed an infant, his daughter-his own _child_, out of his house after calling said child a curse to the family. But unfortunately, Yin had no other choice…she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello. Who is speaking?" Robert asked as he answered the phone.

"Yin." The girl spoke in a whisper.

"Who?"

"Yin." She spoke louder this time, so that her father was capable of hearing her.

"I don't know a Yin."

"Amy!"

"Who?"

"Amy Lee Dannie!" She yelled. "Your daughter! Your child! The girl you kicked out of your home, along with your wife."

"Why did you call here!" Robert yelled upon recognizing who was calling. "I told you never to come back to this family again!"

"I'm not coming back! Trust me…I would never do that." Yin said, lowering her tone this time. "I need help. Susie, your wife, is giving birth. The hospital turned her away because we don't have enough money. We need money so someone could help her deliver her child. Robbie-please…help."

"Never call me Robbie, Amy. That is not my name. And you're asking the wrong person." The man hung up the phone. That was…that was it. Yin couldn't think of anything else to do to save her mother.

With no where left to go, and no one left to ask; Yin ran to try and find help. No one was…no one was anywhere. After realization hit her, and she knew that she and her mother were alone through this, Yin returned to her mother and sat on the ground beside the woman.

"I-I will help you deliver your child." Yin said.

"Yin, no. You are too young." Susie objected.

"I know." The girl solemnly said.

Yin ran to the corner of the alleyway where she slept and gathered her three blankets. She sat by her mother and helped her deliver the baby. Within the next few minutes, Yin had a new baby brother, but she had also lost her mother. The baby was crying-so was Yin. But, the girl knew there was nothing she could do to help her mother now. She looked into the new born child's eyes.

"I will name you Robbie. Robbie Yang Dannie. Your mother always loved the name Yang. I will take care of you for as long as I can-I promise."

End Flashback

"Your father tossed you out of the house?" Holiday questioned.

"Along with my mother." Yin added.

"I'm so sorry." Holiday said.

"Don't be." Yin objected. "It wasn't your fault."

White's Office

"Why did you kidnap them!" White asked Breach. The girl's large arms were bounded to the ceiling by chain. Her smaller arms were tied to her body so that she had no way of escaping by portal, or just by escaping.

"I don't 'kidnap'. I simply re-place." Breach said.

"Well why did you do whatever you want to call it?"

"No reason. Just felt like it. And Van Kleiss wanted it. But he's not the boss of me. He just wanted me to kidnap them. But I also wanted to."

"Okay, let me change the question-_why_ did you 're-place' them?"

"Somewhere. I don't know where. I just teleported them somewhere. I don't have to tell you though. You're not the boss of me."

"You are well aware of the location you teleported them to. Now I order you to tell me!"

"It wouldn't matter to you. You could never go there. No one can go there. Only few can go there. But usually no one."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" White was getting annoyed with the girl.

"Well, I guess it's like hell. Not exactly hell, but like it."

"That is it, Breach!" White stood up and slammed on his desk. "Either you tell me the name, coordinates, everything about this place, or I will not hesitate to disassemble you."

"Yin wouldn't like that. If you kill me, she'll kill you. I'll be dead, and you'll be dead. No one wins…no one."

"She wouldn't kill me."

"She already hates you. I would hate you too if I worked here. I hate you and I don't even know you."

"I don't care if people hate me or not." White yelled, his tone harsh and defensive.

"I think you do."

"Well you're wrong about that. Now stop asking around the question. Where is this place?" Breach simply smiled and began to bounce her head back and forth. White pressed a button on his desk, and within moments agents arrived in the room Breach was in. One of them shot her with a tranq gun and she screamed in pain. Within a few seconds, she was knocked out.

"Breach!" Yin yelled. She could head her sister's cry of pain from down the hall. The girl immediately ran up to the wall and began pounding her fists against it. She then took out her sai and stabbed at it.

"Yin. Yin!" Six said, attempting to snap the girl back into sense. Her ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. She simply turned her body and released herself from his grasp. The girl placed her back against one of the walls and began running towards the wall parallel. In the last second before impact, she jumped in the air, twisted her body, and round housed the wall while doing a three-sixty with her leg extended. A section of the wall broke, but it wasn't a big enough gap to get through.

"Six, could you…try?" Yin asked the agent. He nodded his head, then repeated her previously attack on the wall. Another section of the wall broke off, which made the gap big enough to exit the room. The three walked out of the room, Holiday carrying Rex out. When they exited, they found themselves to be stuck on a ledge. Just a large ledge, that was it.

Yin looked between Holiday and Six, who both appeared equally confused as her. "Where…are we?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Lina Trinch: **I actually know that hospitals can't reject people, but I just needed something… dramatic. I don't know. Breach is actually pretty easy to pin. It's really fun writing her voice. You just need to free flow when you're writing her. Like, focus on one point and just go off on semi-rants about that point. You pin Six incredibly well, and he never shows any emotion…sadly. You could probably write Breach too, if you wanted.

"How the **hell** could we be lost _again_!" Yin yelled.

"Yin, it'll be okay." Holiday reassured.

"We're lost. My sister is possibly dead. White's a dick. Rex might be dead. How is that anywhere _near_ 'okay'?"

"I don't think the 'White's a dick' part has anything to do with the others." Holiday said.

"Well, it's true." Yin said while rolling her eyes.

Holiday stared in disbelief at Six for support. The agent simply shrugged. "Can't say I disagree…"

"Six!" Holiday objected.

"He's trying to kill your sister, too." Yin pointed out.

"Hm…I suppose you have a point there." Holiday finally agreed.

"Okay, now that we're all in agreement; let's get to the actual plan. Figuring out where we are. We did it last time…I guess we can do it this time." Yin suggested. She looked over the edge of the platform to see if anything was visible below. "I don't think there's anything down there…" The girl paused to think. "Wait-does anyone have a quarter?"

"Why?" Holiday asked.

"I'm going to throw it over the edge to see how long it takes the quarter to hit the bottom."

"I have a mint." Six reached into his pocket and pulled out a mint.

"Of course you do…" Yin teased. She took the mint the agent handed her and threw it over the ledge. The girl started counting, but when she reached thirty and didn't hear the mint reach the bottom; she stopped.

"Okay…so jumping over the edge is out." Holiday said. "What other options do we have?"

"How far away do you think the parallel wall is?" Yin asked.

"Why?" Six questioned.

"I have some string. I can tie it to my sai and use it as a grappling hook."

"Seems risky." Six said.

"We don't really have any other choices." Yin pulled some rope from her jacket along with one of her sai. She tied them together and twirled the sai before throwing it towards the wall. A 'clink' sound could be heard, and when Yin pulled the rope, there was resistance.

"It worked." She stated.

"So who wants to go first?" Holiday asked.

"Not yet. First we have to worry about where that'll lead us, _and_ how to get Rex across." Yin said.

"We need to wake him up." Six stated.

"How." Yin said.

"You're the one with the powers. Can't you figure something out?"

"Wood's no good. Neither is metal…air, earth, fire…using darkness would just corrupt him, and…water might work. It wouldn't hurt to try." Yin lifted her hand and spun it in the air to collect some water. Holiday placed Rex on the ground, and Yin walked over to him and placed her hand against the boy's head. She closed her eyes and the boy began to glow a dark blue color.

"What are you doing?" Holiday asked.

"Healing his mind. I'm not sure what happened to him, but his body shut itself down in defense."

"Well, is he alright? Can you wake him up now?"

"I can try, Holiday." Yin kept her one hand on Rex's head, and placed her other hand on his chest. Rex glowed the same shade of dark blue as before, but this time he released a slight moan. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he began to try sitting up. Six offered Rex his arm, and the boy used it to pull himself up. Upon standing, Rex almost fell back onto the ground, but Six caught him before he fell.

"Wh-what happened?" Rex asked.

"You've been out cold for a while, kid." Six answered.

"How long?"

"A few hours. Maybe a day. We couldn't really keep track of time here." Yin said.

"Where is 'here'?" Rex asked.

"If we knew where 'here' was, we wouldn't still be here." Six said.

"Actually, we're working on that." Yin said. She tightened her grip on the rope before saying, "Well, here goes nothing." And swinging off of the platform.

"Yin…Yin!" Holiday yelled when she didn't hear word of the girl.

"Where'd she go?" Rex asked as he walked over to Holiday and Six and stood beside the two.

"She attached a grappling hook to the other side of whatever this is." Holiday answered.

"It's an elevator shaft!" Yin yelled from an unknown location.

"Yin!" Holiday yelled in joy. "Where are you?"

"_I'm_ at the bottom of the shaft. I used the rope to climb most of the way down, and I free fell when I ran out of rope. In other news, _we're_ in the tower elevator. The one your sister broke that was never repaired."

"How are we getting down?" Six asked.

"Six, you could use your katanas to dig into the side and slow your momentum before impact. Rex, you could most likely handle the fall, especially if you used some of your powers. Holiday, I can toss the grappling hook back up, and you can come down like I did. I'll add some more rope first, so that you won't _fall_ like I did, though."

"Sounds like a plan." Six said.

"Who goes first?" Rex asked.

"Let's see…Holiday-you'll leave little to no impact, so you should probably go first. Rex, you'll leave the most impact and may even damage the exit, so I suggest you go last." Yin advised.

"Let's see how well this works." Rex commented. Yin pulled the grappling hook from the wall and tied some more rope to the end. She then threw the end of it up to the platform, and heard a clink when the sai hit latched onto the platform. The girl tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure, and told Holiday to jump.

The doctor climbed down from the platform and grabbed the rope before releasing her grip from the platform. She slid down the rope and eventually hit the bottom, where Yin was standing. The sai had fallen off of the platform along with Holiday, so Yin picked up the weapon and placed it back in her pocket. Six was next to go.

The agent pulled out his katanas and jumped to the other side of the shaft, digging his katanas into the other side. Bright yellow sparks from where the agent's katana was digging into the shaft could be seen. He quickly reached the bottom, and his impact was minimal once he reached the bottom. Last, but not least, Rex was next to go.

"Wait, so what am I doing again?" Rex asked.

"You're jumping, and then using either your super hand things or super boot things so that the impact won't be too much to handle." Yin said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." The boy jumped from the platform, and began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"We should probably move." Yin advised Six and Holiday. The three moved to the other side of the beat up portion of the tower, and shortly after Rex came down with his self-referred "super boots" equipped.

"So everyone's alright?" He asked.

"Maybe not Breach." Yin said.

"Why would we care if Breach is okay?" Rex asked. He had been unconscious when Yin revealed the girl to be her sister.

"Rex, Breach is my sister." Yin said. The teen's eyes went wide in disbelief. "And White is holding her hostage."

"Why?"

"You remember that place we were before you blacked out?"

"Yeah."

"She sent us there." Yin said. "We're not sure why, yet, though."

"What's White doing to her?"

"We're not sure. He locked us in a room beside the shaft, though, so it can't be good." The girl reasoned.

"And we heard Breach scream a while back." Six added.

"Point is; we need to get moving." Yin said. She pulled her pair of sai from her jacket and ran out of the tower exit, straight down the hallway toward White's conference room. Six, Holiday, and Rex looked between each other before following Yin down the hall to White's office.

The four ran to White's conference room, and Yin jumped in the air and kicked the door down after she put a dent in it with her sai. When she landed, Yin noticed that Breach was no longer in the room…all that was there was only a set of empty chains.

Rex, Six, and Holiday ran into the room shortly after Yin's discovery. "Yin, where's Breach?" Six asked.

"I don't know…she's gone."

"She's not gone." White said, his face appearing on the video screen. "She's just been…relocated."

"Where the hell did you put her, White." Yin demanded.

"And why would I tell you that." White countered.

"Because I can hack these security systems. I can cancel your little nanite firewall function for your office."

"You couldn't do that."

"Do you really believe that? I hacked motion sensors, security monitors, everything, when I was just a kid." White and Yin glared daggers at one another for a moment, before Yin said, "But, that's not the point here. The point is a much better question; do you really want to challenge me to try?"

"Yin, I really don't care." The girl simply shrugged and walked over to the computer systems. She began typing, and a few minutes later; a window popped up, which she sent to White's main computer.

"There's your security system by-passer. If I just key in a passcode, it'll disable your security systems."

"You don't know the passcode." White challenged.

"Wanna bet?" Yin typed in the first few numbers of White's password. "This right so far?"

White froze upon seeing the screen displaying the numbers Yin had typed. "Okay, she's been relocated."

"I know that, you idiot! I want to know _where_ she was relocated _to_!" Yin screamed at White.

"The destroyed section of the tower."

"We were just there! She isn't there, White. Tell us where the hell you put her!"

"Go check."

"I'm not an idiot, White." White opened his mouth to speak, but before he said anything, Yin cut him off. "And before you say anything, yeah, I do know you're just trying to bait us. That's exactly why everyone else is gone."

White turned his focus away from Yin and looked around the room. "Where did they go."

"They've been 'relocated'." Yin said while grinning.

"You'll still never find her." The girl placed her hand against her ear as she turned away from White.

"What's that Six? You what? You," She turned to face White. "Why isn't that nifty. Your old partner found the girl you had trapped."

"Won't find you in time." A loud slam erupted from the doors of the conference room. Yin turned to see what happened. The doors had closed. She was locked in.

AN:

Okay, I didn't have time to proof read this, so I left it to word and its little squiggly line correction thingy. I've been busy writing out this fight sequence between Rex and Yin, but I'm not sure how to lead to it…hopefully I'll think of something. Shouldn't take place for a few more chapters. Right now, I have the idea that Rex is irresponsible and puts Six's life at risk because he's not at a fight. Not sure how well that'll play out while I write about it, but what the hell. Might as well give it a try.


End file.
